Tamakaro's story
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is a story that I created out of my role playing character. I hope everyone enjoys her story.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The story of the Gerudo Tribe

A long time ago. When the desert was nothing, no life and no food, the Goddess of power, Din, had created the valley. Soon the life that Farore, goddess of courage, had made around this land also effected on the desert. The Goddess of wisdom, Nayru, had made the laws of the lands which the desert had obeyed for eons. The Goddess of the Sand had made the desert as it is, sandy with little life. Soon a group of outcast were coming to the desert. The outcast came without food or water which it obtained their struggle for survival. The men fight amongst themselves except one who hid. The Goddess of the Sand felt pity for the females and give them shelter from the storms of the sand. She helped out the people in many ways, which the people of the desert worshiped her. She gave them all welcoming to the desert as well as helping them. The Goddess of Time also helped by giving people of the desert her gift of knowing when the desert is going to have its rain and know its habitat. The Goddess of Spirit decided to help by giving all the desert people the ability to communicate with the dead. So it have given them the round ears instead the pointy ears like the Hylians for they can listen to the spirits. Since then the girls have these gifts and also it created a new generation of people they called themselves the Gerudos. Though the Gerudos had build a temple to thank the Goddess of the Spirit. Made a statue inside of the Spirit Temple to thank the Goddess of the Sand. And have a shrine for the Goddess of Time. The three was happy however the fourth was not. The Goddess of Chaos was not happy and dispute with all of the goddess. After the dispute, she did something that would make all them pay. She had destroyed the shrine that was made for the Goddess of Time. It is a little hut now. She went to the Spirit Temple and tried to destroy it but was stopped by the Goddesses of the Sand and Spirit. The goddesses was furious and they decided to cover the temple with the stormy sands that never ended and only the spirits will lead them to the temple. The Goddess of Chaos has done something to the Gerudos. She had place a curse on every female Gerudo, so they are only going to have females until once every hundred years. In addition made them to have any shades of red hair and abnormal eye color. A colors that is not seen with the Hylians. That was her curse. Though she also did something that has never been done as well. She gave them all long nose so that they will inhale the desert scent. The Goddess of Time know this and had no power to stop it. She however gave one last gift and that was the gift to inhale the desert scent to find food. The curse actually was a girt. The Goddess of Chaos was not happy that the Time Goddess mocked her curse. There for tried to banish her. The Goddess of Time had done something that none of the goddess ever did. She uses her power and stayed in between time and space. She had watch others from there. The Goddesses of the Sand and Spirit had chosen a guardian to protect the spirit temple from now on. The chosen family will protected it unless there is no more from that generation then the appointed to the other family that the guardian family gave it to. The Goddess of Chaos had never find the Goddess of Time, so she stayed within the desert causing chaos whenever she can.

Time had passed and the Goddess of Chaos had done something that was frightful to the other goddesses. The goddess of Chaos had split into two, The Goddess of Protection and the Goddess of Wrath. The Goddess of the Sand and Spirit gave the Goddess of Protection access to the temple. The Protection Goddess had no control over her other half without destroying herself. The Goddess of Wrath, however, was the one that caused the powers of chaos to split when she tries to fight the Goddess of Protection.  
The Scarab pendants is a symbol that the Goddess of Protection gave to the Gerudos to protect themselves from the Goddess of Wrath as an apology for the destruction that she caused. The mother always worn this so that their daughters or son (depends if it was already one hundred years passed since the last male) will not falter to the dark of the evil path. The Protection Goddess decided to help the Gerudos, but done it in secret. The Goddess of Protection had three things that she did gave. Her power of protection to the Temple Guardians, so they can protect the Spirit Temple and gave the Gerudos a power to have children with other races. This way it protect the Gerudos from being a dying race. Many Gerudos venture out and find male Hylians to mate. It was the only thing that makes every Gerudo happy to find out that they will not die from lack of reproduction. The Goddess of Protection and Goddess of Wrath cannot live without the other thus they can fuse to become Goddess of Chaos when the time is needed. The Goddess of Wrath gave her curse to anyone that might have twins. The Goddess of Wrath gave them the gift that she have, the power to fuse. They cannot fuse with anyone, but their twin. To damage it worse she also make sure that they know some type of sorcery. Thus makes all chosen Gerudos to know some type of sorcery magic, which leads to the path of destruction.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Tamakaro is Born.

"Ah my beautiful daughter," says a Gerudo woman holding a child.

"What are you going to name her Armana," says another one.

"Well I am thinking to give her the name Tamakaro, Mairanu" said Armana looking at her daughter.

"Well Armana I hope you and your daughter are going to sleep here while I ask all the midwives to leave you alone," said Mairanu as she left. Just as Mairanu left another person walks in and was wearing so many jewelry.

"Nabooru nice to see you again," said Armana who looked at this female gerudo with welcome arms. Nabooru only stared at Armana's daughter and was very concern.

"Have you gave her a name yet Armana," says Nabooru.

"Yes her name is Tamakaro," said Armana.

"Tamakaro Makezai," says Nabooru under her breath. Nabooru gave the child a pendant and gave her another thing as well.

"You know that I have treated you like a sister," says Nabooru.

"I know Nabooru even though I was banished from my home at the seas of Termina. I do thank you for letting me live here in the valley and give me a home that I called my own," said Armana who gave a serious look to Nabooru.

"I know but still you traveled a long ways to come here in the valley," said Nabooru.

"The goddess of Protection makes sure I get here safely," said Armana, "The great Ganondorf did not like me at first and I do not know why." Nabooru had a grateful grudge when she heard that name at all.

"Do not worry Armana, he won't do anything to you as well as your child not when I am around," said Nabooru. Armana looked confused at Nabooru. Sure they have lived next door from each other and Armana knows that Ganondorf and Nabooru should of get married but Nabooru turn it down. Armana still think of Ganondorf as a disrespecting king that has no right to tell a pirate to go away. Armana took her journal that she kept and write on it.

Dear Journal, Today I had my baby girl and she is the most precious thing I have. Luckily, the Great Ganondorf Dragmire is at Hyrule Castle to handle some business with the King of Hyrule. I do not know what he is planning but I am not the person that should investigate nor wanting to know. I know that the King of Hyrule might know where is that knight that gave me Tamakaro. I do need to repay him a favor that he needs. I know about my ancestors of the people of Termina and that I am a decendant of a great sorcerer that turned evil. I also know that I have some good on me. Though I did read the books on how a person can be the Child of Chaos. The child must have to be exposed to good and evil and see both worlds in action. Tamakaro would be exposed by evil easily than we can of good. If I took her back home to the Sea and she will find good within our sea. I feared that as long as we stayed here, we will both be devoured by evil. I hope the goddess of Protection protect me once more when the time comes for me to leave. Well I have to go.

Armana

Armana close her journal and looked at Tamakaro. Tamakaro is asleep and was cuddling in the blanket that one of the midwives gave to her. Armana gave Tamakaro a kiss in the forhead and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tamakaro's Tragedy

Time has passed and Tamakaro is now two years old. She was one of the happiest babies in the Valley. She runs around her mother's house and sometimes run around outside of the house. One time she went outside and played there.

"Tisha," said Tamakaro.

"Alright you can go outside for a while and stay where I can see you," said Armana.

Tamakaro did went out and also was out of her mother's site when she saw something shiny on the sands of the valley. She was walking towards it. Not knowing that the sands are picking up, most of the Gerudos started to seek shelter. Tamakaro only went to go and find this shiny object. Tamakaro has her shiny object and was happy. Soon the sands went roaring and Tamakaro was staring at the huge sands. She started to felt the sands going into her eye. Without any protection, Tamakaro cant close her eyes and started to cry because the pain that the wind blowing the sands at her. One of the guards, heard Tamakaro crying from afar and ran towards her. When that guard got there, she put a blindfold on Tamakaro hoping that Tamakaro's eyesight is not damage. The guard went to Armana's house to see if she is there.

"Armana Makezai," shouted the Gerudo guard.

"Yes," said Armana.

"Can you open me up please," said the guard.

"Of course Shigra," said Armana as she open for the guard.

Armana open the door and saw the guard that holds Tamakaro on her hands.

"Oh my child," said Armana, "Why did you went far away from my sight child?" Armana was not happy as Tamakaro noticed by the tone of her voice.

"That is not important Armana the sands is howling rapidly and that is not a good sign. I am not sure but I think Tamakaro might ended up being blind," said the guard.

"BLIND!" shouted Armana who is now crying, "My child cant be blind she did not have any sickness like the Shaman told me!"

"Armana calm down the sands of the valley can make anyone blind if not careful enough," said the guard.

"THAT IS ENOUGH NOW THANK YOU FOR GIVING MY CHILD BACK AND WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shouted Armana.

"Ok Armana I will leave you alone," said the guard as she puts her blindfold and head back to her post. A day has passed and Tamakaro only cried.

"Tamakaro what is wrong with you," said Armana as she saw her daughter crashed into a table leg. Armana took off the blind fold and find more sands there. She forgot to take off the blindfold for the whole entire day. Armana waited for the storm to calm down so that way she can take her to the shaman. Five days has passed and the storm finally calm down.Armana was going to take Tamakaro to the Shaman to see if Tamakaro is healthy with everything. Armana reached to the house and knocked at the door.

"Come in Armana," said the Shaman.

"I am here for Tamakaro's check up," said Armana.

"Ok set her on the table ok," said the Shaman. The shaman examine everything of Tamakaro and noticed that she was blind.

"Oh no, why did you did not gave her to me sooner I would save her site Armana," said the Shaman. Armana looked confused.

"What do you mean," said Armana.

"Your child it is blind," said the Shaman.

"WHAT!" shouted Armana, "HOW!" Then she remember what the guard had told her before.

"Well it is too late to save her sight because the sands were too strong last storm we had," said the Shaman.

"So far the sands are cleansing the bloody tracks that the king does not know of," said Armana as she looked at her daughter.  
"The goddess of the sands is really mad at the king isn't he," said Armana as she waiting for the Shaman's answer.

"The Goddesses are mad at him including Chaos," said the Shaman.

"But why my daughter has to be blind," said Armana.

"I dunno but this is such a tragedy for your daughter," said the Shaman, "but rest assure you have to give her blindfolds so that the rest knows she is blind and wont take affect on her.

"Can you watch Tamakaro as I am going to pray to the goddess of the sands?" said Armana as she went to a small statue that the Shaman has and she started to pray for her daughters safety if they cannot fix her sight. After the prayer, Armana thanked the shaman and started to train her two year old on how to hear and smell for her instead of seeing. 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Tamakaro's Journey.

Years has passed and Tamakaro is now four years old. Tamakaro had a letter from her sister Avail to tell that she needed help. Armana knows about her not going back to termina but things at the valley was not going on her favor. She decided to go back. Ganondorf was doing things to the Gerudo by telling them lies and start killing the rebels. Tamakaro's mother and few rebels left to Termina because if they don't they will get executed along with any children they have. The rebels and Armana pack anything and leave at night. They were planning to leave before they were getting caught. That same night they left the camp and head to Deathmountain. Several gorons did help them out to get out of Hyrule. These rebels give all their rupees to the gorons and left out of Hyrule. On the way they were getting lost.

"Armana we are lost are we," said Sigra as she was holding several people.

"Somewhat I am thinking where is that light I seen when I was first hit here to Hyrule," said Armana.

"Well we can camp here in this forest due to the night," said Maikaro who is holding her scimitars and awaiting for battle.

"Are you all are tired," said Sigra to the rest of the group. Most of the gerudos children were asleep and the adults were getting drowsy themselves.

"Alright we are camping here in the forest. I am going to stand watch," said Shigra with her polarm in her hand as she walked around the forest.

"Goodnight my child," said Armana to Tamakaro.

In the morning, the sun was up and give that golden glow. Armana woke up and saw her path that leads to Termina.

"Everyone wake up," said Armana. All the gerudos woken up. Shigra was the last one since she stayed up majority of the night to watch the gerudo rebels. Shigra went up to Armana.

"If Nabooru was only here with us," said Shigra.

"Yes but Nabooru wont let us rot and die. So far she hasnt came out of the Spirit Temple ever since Tamakaro was born," said Armana.

"Yes I know but there is some of us that are neutral like Mairanu is," said Shigra.

"Yes that is true but her neutrality is what keeps her alive," said Armana.

"We all cant be neutral eventhough our jobs are at the line," said Shigra.

"If the goddess are mad at the king let them taken care of him," said Armana, "We cannot do to much since he is now powerful."

"I know that," said the Shaman as she followed Armana.

"Mother. You can stay with the rest you know," said Shigra to her mother.

"Nonsense, I wont stay with the dirty bastard even if my life depends upon it," said the Shaman, "I did not learn the master of the Gerudian medicine and was taught to be loyal to someone who is destructive."

"Your mother has a point," said Armana.

"Yes, I know that but sometimes I wish she would start teaching her daughters of this medicine because I know she wont live forever," said Shigra.

"Shigra, you will learn it as soon as a sign of the goddess want me to teach you like how I was with your sister," said the Shaman to Shigra. Shigra did had a sister she died to save a hylian guy that she liked and the king dissapprove. The king killed them both. That is why the Shaman wanted to help out her remaining daughter at all cost. Shigra was the youngest in her family. She wasnt spoil like her sisters was. But she was different then the two. First several siblings were shaman like her mother but each and everyone died from a disease that they caught or killed by the hylians. Shigra only remember one sister that did not died by any hylians or by disease and that was Soura. Soura was one of the best next to her mother. But she had died by Ganondorf's hands.

After the camp was packed the people continue to the land known as Termina. They all had reached clocktown within an hour. Armana take them into the town and have them buy supplies grab anything that they needed before going to Great Bay. It take the group few hours and soon they were all ready to go. Tamakaro played with some of the town folks known as the bomber gang. They were helping Tamakaro out to get familiar with the town. After that they took her to one of the Gerudo that travelled with her. Armana thanked the children and went to Great Bay. Once they got there several of the Pirates halted and was going to kill the travelling Gerudos but find out that one of them is Armana, Avail sister.

"Armana? What are you doing here," said Avail.

"Sis I have your letter that you needed help," said Armana.

"Yes I did wrote that but I thought you were going to send people to help me," said Avail.

"Well I did and came along so that they do not get lost," said Armana, "Besides the desert is not what it seems anymore."

"Meaning," said Avail.

"Meaning that our king is going to kill us if we did not leave," said the Shaman.

"And who you might be," said Avail.

"Mind your manners," said the Shaman.

"Let me introduce my mother," said Shigra, "She is the Valleys best shaman."

"Ok welcome all to the Pirates Fortress," said Avail, "I am Avail the leader of this fortress and what I say goes."

All the valley Gerudos were happy that they are in a new home where they wont be tormented. "Can you tell us your rules?" said Maikaro.

"I am letting my Second in Command say what the rules are," said Avail. Avail and her group stared at Tamakaro.

"Who's daughter is this?" said Avail.

"That would be mine sis," said Armana. Avail was surprised to see her sister have an offspring eventhough she promised her sister that she wont have any until Avail has one.

"Well sis you can stay with me and so will my niece," said Avail. The rest was getting aquainted with the rest of the gerudos and were taught the rules by Avail's second in command. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Girl that learned on how to fight with a sword.

Time has passed and Tamakaro was learning to get around with her blind fold on. The shaman always ask her to take the blindfold off to see if she can repair her eyes. Majority of the time the shaman failed. She could not do so. However, it did not stop Tamakaro from training. She manage get to clocktown and to a certain shop.

"Halt who is there," said the swordsmaster getting ready to attack.

"It is just me," said Tamakaro.

"Oh you, sorry little girl I only train those that want to be swordsman," said the swordsmaster.

"I want to be a swordsman," said Tamakaro. The swordsmaster laugh.

"Sorry but little girls cant be swordsman, go home and learn how to cook," said the Swordsmaster. Tamakaro was angry and swiped his best sword away.

"STOP YOU THEIF," said the Swordsmaster as Tamakaro left with his sword.

"You should know better when you deal with a Gerudo," said Tamakaro. Soldiers tried to caught Tamakaro but could not when she was up in the buildings and the soldiers cant climb after her.

"What is it you want," said the swordsmaster.

"Teach me on how to use a sword and I will promise I wont touch your swords again," said Tamakaro.

"That is a great bargain especially on how much that sword is worth," said a hylian guard.

"Ok child you won now come down here with my sword," said the Swordsmaster.

"Well ok lets start the lesson soon," said Tamakaro. The swordsmaster did not like the idea but it was the only thing that keeps Tamakaro away from his sword collection.

As soon as she was getting better and better with the sword the swordsmaster granted her a dirk as a present for keeping her promise and did well for a Gerudo. It was Tamakaro's first weapon she ever had. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The girl with a bow.

Tamakaro turned seven and one of her birthday present from Maikaro was a pair of scimitars. Tamakaro was happy and Maikaro was going to teach Tamakaro on how to use it. Shigra gave Tamakaro a bow for her birthday. Most of the gerudo was shocked and did not know what to say.

"Shigra, why give a bow to Tamakaro," said Avail who was not happy that Tamakaro can't even use it.

"I have learned from the hylians that you do not need your sight to use a bow you can learn from hearing your enemies," said Shigra who continues her conversation.

"How can that be possible?" said Avail.

"It is ok Aunt Avail, if I can learn how to use this thing then I think anyone can use it," said Tamakaro.

"Well you can use it after we finish your birthday party," said Armana.

"Ok mom I will," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro's birthday party lasted all day and she slept with her gifts. The morning rises and Tamakaro hides her gifts except her bow which she is going to town to try that shooting game she heard of. Tamakaro got 150 rupees and left the fortress to go to the shooting gallery.

"Ah what we have here," said the Gallery guy.

"A little lady. Do you want to play a shooting game?" said the guy.

"Yes please," said Tamakaro.

"Ok but it cost 30 rupees," said the guy.

"Ok," said Tamakaro as she pulled 50 rupees to the guy and the guy gave money back and explain the rules.

"Ok let us begin," said the guy. Tamakaro heard several of the Octorock and shoot them all. She noticed the ticking noises and try to ignore it because she knows she is timed. She tries to pay attention to the sounds of the red ones and the blue ones. The blue ones sounded like they are painted or they pop up with louder spash. Tamakaro tries to pay attention to them and she manage to shoot them all. The guy told her that she shot 14 reds. He did not know that Tamakaro was blind and she did not tell the guy and she wants to try again. She had tried about several different times and when she was about to ran out of rupees, she manage to get 41.

"OOO that is good, but it did not beat our record," said the guy.

"What is your record," said Tamakaro.

"It is 50, but that was like 6 years ago in the Carnival of Time. It was perfect, which we had more than that now you can reach up to 75," said the guy.

"Ok thank you," said Tamakaro as she wanted to break the record of 50. The day ended and Tamakaro came back to break the record.

"Oh you again little lady from yesterday," said the shooting gallery guy.

"I am trying to break my record of 41," Tamakaro lied.

"Ok then let see how much you can do today," said the guy. Tamakaro tried and got up to 48. Soon she made it to 51.

"OOO a new record 51," said they shooting gallery guy. Well here is your prize. The guy handed her 50 rupees.

"I am trying again," said Tamakaro.

"Ok little lady you are going again," said the guy and take her rupees away from her. Tamakaro did it again and got to 55. By the end of that day she got up to 70. She started to return the money she had borrowed from yesterday gradually. On the third day she manage to get all 75 octorocks. She had listen to the sound of the Octorock very carefully.

"Wow that is pretty good for a little lady like you," said the guy. Tamakaro take a bow.

"Well you can try my friend over there at the Swamp," said the shooting gallery guy.

"Really! Where in the swamp," said Tamakaro and the guy gave directions to the swamp. Tamakaro left and go to the swamp by asking directions to soldiers of the location. Tamakaro got there and was hoping that her skills were enough to take on this challange.

"Aye matey! Look 'ave ye ther!" said the Swamp Gallery.

"Um... I like to play a shooting game," said Tamakaro.

"Well Matey! ye comth to yer rith place," said the Swamp Gallery guy. He gave Tamakaro some direction and rules for the game. Tamakaro started to hear the ticking noises and know that she has to pay attention to the sounds that comes out. Tamakaro had finished before the time runs out. The guy gave her the largest quiver and alot of arrows. Tamakaro was happy to receive this gift and want to play one more for luck. Tamakaro passed the game and she notice the sun was going down. Tamakaro left with her rupees and went back home.

The next day she went back to the swamp but got lost and felt water and notice that she is far from the shooting Gallery. She felt a ladder and went up climbing. She heard a guy called for his son Blimey and a witch that is sleeping. Tamakaro woke the witch up.

"Oh what do we have here. A gerudo?" said the old voice, "What brings you here."

"I am lost I was trying to find the shooting gallery at the swamp but I kind of lost my way. I was hoping to play a game with him," said Tamakaro.

"Well if it is a game you want I can let you play the swamp boat cruise game it is going to cost you," said the old witch.

"Ok well I am ready," said Tamakaro as she pulled her 50 rupees and the old witch gave her money back.

"Ok here is the rules you are trying to hit the target not me. I will fly in my broom with the target," said the old witch.

"Koume fly low for the child is blind," said the hylian guy. "You mind your pictures while I run the cruise," said Koume the old witch. Tamakaro heard that name before that she can't put her finger to it. Tamakaro started the game and Koume flies in all the direction and Tamakaro hit the targets very well. She manage to get 35 targets. Koume was shocked of how well her accuracy. She was flying like she always do to people who want to play that game with her. Tamakaro beaten the record of 28. She had her rupees and started to play again until it was noon. Tamakaro told Koume where is the way back to town. Koume was nice enough to give her a ride.

"Thanks for the ride back, Koume," said Tamakaro.

"No problem," said Koume as she smiled at Tamakaro.

"Have you been to Hyrule?" said Tamakaro to Koume.

"No why," said Koume.

"Well your name is similar to the Temple Guardian Koume Twinrova," said Tamakaro.

"Oh you mean my distant cousin! Yeah they were the only temple guardians that live there and funny thing is that both my sister and I are named after them. Eventhough they are several years older than my sister and myself," said Koume, "What is wierd is that we all look the same." Tamakaro would like to see Koume so that she would of known how the temple guardians would look like.

"Well thank you again Koume," said Tamakaro as she walked away and head to the shooting gallery and Koume flies off back to the swamp. Tamakaro past time in the town is play the shooting gallery game. She was like that and prove the rest of the pirates that she can shoot an arrow eventhough she is blind. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Armana's death

Tamakaro was getting ready for her gerudo scimitar lessons. She started that training since she beaten most Gerudos with only a dirk. Someone finally taught her how to use scimitars. Tamakaro practiced on how to dual wield. She was getting good at it for a long time. Soon she could try the last weapon she thought it would help her. The gerudo glaive. Tamakaro always want to know how to fight with the glaive but most seen it for low guards. So Tamakaro pass it off.

"Tamakaro," said Shigra.

"Yes Shigra," said Tamakaro.

"I just want you to learn something for today," said Shigra. Shigra gave Tamakaro a Gerudian glaive.

"I thought this was a weak weapon," said Tamakaro.

"It is weak if you do not know how to use it. Most strongest guards can get killed with a pole arm if not careful," said Shigra. Tamakaro was shocked to hear this coming out from Shigra.

"I may not be a guard by blood but I do know how to kill a guard who is born in blood of a warrior with the weakest weapon she ever had and kill anyone with it. Even the highest guard," said Shigra to Tamakaro.

"So even if I dual wield the scimitars I can still be defeated," said Tamakaro.

"I am trying to give you all of my knowledge," said Shigra.

"Why are you doing that," said Tamakaro.

"Someday I will get killed by something that the Gerudos will be dying and something tells me that your mother will caught it too," said Shigra.

"That cant be possible," said Tamakaro.

"Do not doubt the spirits for they told me," said Shigra.

"You know that my daughter is too young," said Shigra to Tamakaro, "I might not able to see her grow or pass my knowlege so you might have to someday." Tamakaro does not understand what Shigra means but she is willing to learn anything.

"Ok then teach me," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro learned how to use a volge against another person with the volge. She also know how to deflect dual weilders and everything. Most did not know that Shigra is a natural battle shaman.

Days later something happened to the fortress. Tamakaro took Sigra out of the fortress to the hylian world. There were creatures comming out of the sea that attack the people. The Zoras were trying to help out with the Gerudos but no avail. Sigra was crying. Tamakaro just stood there and try to find out what the names mean.

"Nabooru means true light. Mairanu means spring flower. Avail means wise. Armana means life. Shigra means power. Your name Sigra means hope. Mine means Special Child," said Tamakaro to Sigra. Tamakaro hid with sigra to the town and stay at the inn. Most does not know that there is a battle going on in the bay. Tamakaro did lied to stay at the inn. She was there with Sigra for months. Soon Maikaro came and take Sigra away. Tamakaro went to follow Maikaro.

"Maikaro what do you have there," said a Gerudo.

"It looks like a baby," said Maikaro. Tamakaro thought that Maikaro was an idiot and she has no right to take Sigra away from her. Tamakaro had her scimitars in hand and was ready to attack Maikaro and anyone else.

"Halt," said a gerudo went to Tamakaro.

"Maikaro you had this wannabe Gerudo following you," said the guard.

"I am gerudo dont you see the round ears," said Tamakaro.

"Hah! any Hylian can dress as a Gerudo now a days," said the guard.

"No really I am," said Tamakaro.

"Hahahahaha! Do not fool anybody. Christine!" said a Gerudo. Tamakaro forgot that she lied to the inn keeper. Tamakaro did is a swoop and caught Maikaro off guard and take Sigra.

"Hey stop you theif!" said Maikaro. Tamakaro runs in the fortress and has guards following her. She ran and ran until she find a room and went in it. Tamakaro was thankful that she remembers the fortress well. And what makes the rest of the guards trying to find her.

"Tamakaro?" said Armana who sounded weak. Tamakaro did not know that it was the room that they put her mother in.

"Maika!" said Tamakaro. Tamakaro was going to touch her mother until the shaman appeared.

"Do not touch her!" said the Shaman. Tamakaro stand back and hear her mother coughing and scratching.

"Maika, what happened?" said Tamakaro.

"Child let me explain your mother has caught a disease when she was fighting with the creatures of the sea with the Zoras. Unfortunately, she and my daughter, Shigra, has the disease. My only living daughter dies and I can't even imagine how this disease spreads from both the Zoras and us Gerudo. Unfortunately both the Zoras expert and myself cant find any cures," said the shaman.

"Is Shigra-" said Tamakaro.

"I am sorry but my daughter had died," said the shaman.

"Well what also happened like how it started," said Tamakaro.

"Well for the Zoras is different than how we have it. The Zoras have bumps all over their body and started to fell like they are being cooked and being in the ice plains soon they started to look green then they die. We had it worse. It start off as bumps and give us both cold and hot flashes. Soon we start coughing up blood. After that we lost our voice and then we die because we caugh up too much blood," said the Shaman, "Your mother will be the 300th gerudo. Luckily no one touches her and I make sure of that. I also make sure that no one else touches the sick under my care. All 299 died already that has the disease and your mother will join them." Tamakaro does not know what to do. She stood there crying.

"There you are," said Maikaro, "Now you wont run away from me Hylian."

"I do not think so," said the Shaman.

"Why do you say that old hag," said Maikaro.

"Tamakaro," said faintly Armana as she cough up blood.

"Maika, please do not die," said Tamakaro.

"Maika?" said Maikaro.

"That is the Gerudo language for mother," said Maikaro.

"WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS LYING! I LIED TO THE INN KEEPER SO I CAN STAY AT THE INN AND LIED ABOUT I AM RELATED TO A HYLIAN MAYOR WHICH IS I AM NOT!" said Tamakaro furiously. Tamakaro started to cry.

"Let the child stay here with her mother since it is her mother's final hours," said the Shaman.

"What about the baby," said Maikaro.

"The baby belongs to Shigra since it was her daughter," said Tamakaro still sobbing.

"My granddaughter?" said the Shaman who is surprised to see her.

"Shigra was telling me not to tell you because it was an accident," said Armana faintly.

"What did my daughter name her?" said the Shaman.

"Sigra," said Tamakaro.

"She name her daughter after her oldest sister," said the Shaman.

"I do not know," said Tamakaro.

"I will take care of my granddaughter like if she was my own," said the Shaman.

That night Tamakaro did not fell asleep she heard over and over what Shigra told her and felt something as well.

"Maika? Maika!" said Tamakaro. Her mother did not speak.

"Maika!" said Tamakaro. The shaman woke up.

"Child what is- OHHHH," said the shaman in shocked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" said Avail who looked very pissed.

"Child your mother is dead," said the shaman.

"Aunt Avail," said Tamakaro as she cried to her aunt.

"It is ok Tama," said Avail.

"We heard screaming," said the guard.

"Leave here NOW!" said Avail to the guards.

In the morning they start a cermonial burial for Armana and Tamakaro was the person that was putting the touch at her mother. She had felt the sticks and lay the fire there. She moved back and hear the fire burned her mother away. From that point on, she started to blame herself for her mother's death. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tamakaro's Spiritual Journey Begins

"Armana was one of the few who had these. Who else is with the disease?" said the Shaman who is talking to the rest of the Gerudos. Tamakaro only sit on the corner of the room where she sits and cries. Tamakaro did not like losing the only thing that ever give meaning to her life. A Gerudo came and sit next to her.

"Do not worry about your mother, the Goddess of the Spirits do take care of her and she will watch her spirit while she is in the spirit realm," said the Gerudo who is Maikaro. Tamakaro listens to Maikaro speak.

"I lost my mother a long time ago. Believe me being the youngest of all the family of the Shikako. I know how it is to lose people. None of my sisters care about me all they want to do is feed me to the wolves or let the leevers kill me. I was the only person that hold a grudge on my own family. I say to them if I ever find a life partner that I will be changing my family's name to the Hylian's last name. Though I do not want to do that if I love my mother so much. So the only thing I do is pray to the Goddess and hoping that they will help me with my life," said Maikaro.

"Maikaro? If all the spirits goes there can you speak to them like if they were alive?" said Tamakaro.

"Of course you will. That is why the Goddess of Spirits gave us all Gerudo the round ears for," said Maikaro.

"Though I will never change my family's name at all I will still be a Makezai even in death. That is the only thing that I have left of my mother is her last name. If that is all I have then that is what I am going to keep. And it was my fault for leaving my mother out there," said Tamakaro.

"Do not blame yourself child, you did the right thing and she will still make you leave. You are her future and she does not want to lose you like she did with -" said Maikaro as she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Tamakaro caught that and wonder what her mother lose that Maikaro did not finish.

"What did mother lose," said Tamakaro to Maikaro. Maikaro did not answer but did get up and start dusting her pants.

"Nothing child nothing you are not old enough to understand," said Maikaro, "Come on we need to get back to your room. Your Aunt will not like you being out here." Tamakaro felt like she is missing something but do not know what. She is starting to get curious about what Maikaro says.

Later that night Tamakaro sneak out of the room and found something that her Aunt has. Tamakaro actually kept it around her neck.

"Child where are you going?" said the Shaman.

"Heading to the place that has spirits so I can contact my mother. I have so many questions that I want to ask but I need a place where spirits goes like the Spirit Temple," said Tamakaro.

"Child I do not know any of this land. However, ask the Hylians in the town to find out what are you looking for," said the Shaman, "May the Goddess of the Sand be with you child."

"And with you Shaman. Do not worry after my questions answered I will be back. And thank you," said Tamakaro as she left the fortress. Tamakaro went all the way to town in the morning and start asking everywhere. And with that Tamakaro's spiritual Journey begins. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Ikana's Canyon the entrance

"Excuse me do you know where to find a ghost," said Tamakaro as the people went by her ignoring her. Tamakaro does that for a while until she gave up and sat near the inn where she lied about her name. Though to her surprise she saw a little hylian girl there crying. Actually not so little the girl looked like she is actually 14 by age.

"Why are you crying?" said Tamakro to the person.

"My boyfiend dump me because he did not like how my dad work at all," said the girl.

"Well if you do not mind me asking what did your dad does?" said Tamakaro.

"He is a ghost researcher. He research all ghosts in Ikana Canyon, but lately the ghost of Ikana is walking freely. My father was there to investigate as well as my boyfriend but my boyfriend never returned. My father returned as an undead but my boyfriend. I dunno where he is," said the girl.

"Can you take me there?" said Tamakaro.

"Huh? You are heading to Ikana Canyon?" said the girl.

"Well I am actually looking for a graveyard or something close to it where spirits roam," said Tamakaro.

"Well I do not know why a Gerudo child wants to go there but ok," said the girl.

"Usually I go to a temple back at home in Gerudo Valley. I am Tamakaro Makezai," said Tamakaro.

"I am Pamela Banshee. Please to meet you," said Pamela. Pamela and Tamakaro started to walk to Ikana's Canyon until a ledge of the area started to feel like a cliff.

"Heheheheheheheee! What brings you to Ikana where the dead roam," said an eerie voice.

"Luca it is me Pamela," said Pamela.

"You know that your father is still not in a good condition," said the ghost name Luca.

"Well if you ask me I am here because I want to talk to the spirits," said Tamakaro.

"The spirits are restless and you will be caught with them child," said Luca.

"If you talk about the redeads and the gibdos they will change you to one of them if you look at them in the eye," said Pamela to Tamakaro.

"How could they stop me if I am blind," said Tamakaro.

"Blind?" said Luca and Pamela.

Tamakaro took her blindfold off and show them her eyes that are not workable.

"The sands of the collosus have done this to me and gave me this problem. It was that sand storm that gave me the blindness. And the blindness will give me an advantage because I cant see them, but they can see me and hear me. My ears are still working so I can hear them as well," said Tamakaro.

"Well you might have little hope to find out the problem in this land so you can seek the king of Ikana to find out what is going on," said Luca.

"If it brings peace to you and me then yes I will," said Tamakaro.

"Very well blind child I shall guide you through the canyon but the castle you are on your own," said tLuca. Luca, the ghost gave Tamakaro some instructions and Pamela decides to wait for her boyfriend at the Stock Pot Inn. Luca he did say through the canyon where the explosive rocks are and the huge boulder. After that part Luca is no longer there.

"Luca where is the castle?" asked Tamakaro but no one answer. Tamakaro did felt deserted and felt something on her neck. It was a scarab necklace. Tamakaro remember she saw it when she was very young. A round red gem in the center of the scarab. It belong to her mother.

"Mother if you can hear me guide me to the place,"said Tamakaro. Tamakaro smell blood in the air. Tamakaro do not know what to do. She only get her scimitars ready. Tamakaro pay attention everywhere and step back until she knocked against someone. That someone was dead it started to freightened her. The wierd thing that she felt it again and it was a wall. Though the smell was still there. Tamakaro now know she is not alone. Tamakaro started to swing left and right and where the scent is strong and looming around she swings and hit something. Tamakaro was at shock when she heard a sword blocking her scimitars. Now Tamakaro knows that someone is ambushing her.

"What are you?" said the ghost and was surprised at Tamakaro.

"I am a gerudo and what are you?" said Tamakaro. The ghost did not answer but started to fight Tamakaro. Tamakaro block with one scimitar and swing with the other and slashed the ghost. The ghost was caught off guard and was surprised by her.

"Impressive. Though, my rival, I will open my heart and reveal my wisdom," said the Ghost, "To enter the castle seek the light to reveal the door and the child that saves us once, have all ready to meet the king. Now I shall die leaving no corpse behind that is the way of us Garos." Tamakaro was afraid even worse. Though her journey took her here but she now touch the beginning of her personal journey.

AUTHORS NOTE: I gave the name for the ghost that you meet at the beginning of Ikana's Canyon and gave Pamela a last name since no one knows the last name of the Professor or her. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Igos Du Ikana King of Ikana

Tamakaro was hearing noises like the sound of dead people walking and has no clue on how to fight them. The stench of dead people that is strong got Tamakaro stomach turning almost making her puke. She walked around them hoping not to get caught and the undeads were moving slow. She heard them spotted her however they cannot touch her because she move normal pace. She remember what Pamela said about them.

Flash Back

"The spirits are restless and you will be caught with them child," said Luca.

"If you talk about the redeads and the gibdos they will change you to one of them if you look at them in the eye," said Pamela to Tamakaro.

"How could they stop me if I am blind," said Tamakaro.

Flash Back Ended

"Since I am blind they can't freeze me and keep me still," said Tamakaro as she kill them all with the blade of her scimitar it took them several hits until they died again. After dancing with the Redeads as Tamakaro felt their body.

"Ah I see they are nothing but walking dead corpse no wonder their stench I can sense strong and making me puke," said Tamakaro as she covered her nose. Tamakaro walk to her right felt one doors that has bars on them. She walked along the room path until she hits to a corridor. That corridor take her to a door that has no bars. Tamakaro moved the door and reveal a room to her. Tamakaro walked to the center of that room and just sit down. Soon she heard footsteps coming and voices.

"Oh child that came to here what gives you the idea you can break thou curse on us," said a voice of authority.

"My servants of Darkness cant even touch you however," said the voice and sounded like sitting on a chair as two more footsteps coming.

"The darkness will get you and engulf you forever," said the person and Tamakaro got up and pulled out her two scimitars.

"I may not be a hero or heroine but all I wanted to talk to my mother. Since you all are obstacles to reach to her, then I have no choice to kill you," said Tamakaro as she started to be in her fighting stance with two scimitars. She started to hear both footsteps of the enemy. They sounded like their bones are crackling and makes it easy for her to hit the weak points on the feet. She dodge and start hitting the feet. To her surprise, they are nothing but bones. And their stench smells like a skeleton being decompose. She tried to ignore her nose smell and concentrate on the battle. She manage to hit on the weak points as she dodge one person and the other is hit by her. She manage to knock them both but they came back up. She noticed a sunshine in the room that makes her feel warm and other things.

"Mother," said Tamakaro and she stood there. A light started to shine around the room. The two guys were dead and so was the person sitting on the chair the light was too powerful even for him to escape.

The light was going through Ikana's Castle like no tomorrow. Pamela and Luca was surprised to see that the light was coming from the ancient ruins of Ikana. Both got to that palace and light coming from all of its entrances. If Pamela would go in she will be blinded by the light. However Luca went in without a problem. He finds the redeads gone. All the darkness creatures is dead by this light. He could not understand how it was being produced but he went to the throne room of Igos du Ikana. Luca went to find the source and take it away. He took Tamakaro's necklace and left the room with it. Soon he was attacked by the Garo and left to find Pamela. Pamela was at her house and have her door locked. Luca was there after encounter more undead his way. Luckily he is already dead.

Tamakaro just fell to the floor holding her self on her abs and knees. Igos du Ikana came as a head.

"Child that has light, for years we were peaceful with our slumber sleep then we were awaken 7 years ago. Then a young boy came and save us give us back our peaceful rest. Now we are awaken again due to that cursed Temple. We do not know how or why it is open. Howerver, it does disrupted our slumber. If you can bring light to the temple then you can bring peace to us once more. I am not asking but pleading for help," said the floating head.

"If it helps you then it will help me. I am Tamakaro Makezai of Gerudo Valley of Hyrule," said Tamakaro.

"Please help this land and bring it justice. If you think you cant do the task then seek out the boy who saves us," said the floating head.

"I cant promise you anything but I will try," said Tamakaro.

"Here is a song that will help you through that temple. I taught it to the child who helped us now I am teaching to you. Listen to the song that I Ignos du Ikana, King of Ikana will play," he said.

Tamakaro does not know how to play an instrument but she is willing to learn new things. Tamakaro keep those notes and everything in her mind. So that she wont lose them. Tamakaro thanked Igos Du Ikana and start heading back to town. Hopefully to find a way to play a song. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Temple's Curse

Tamakaro was heading toward the Stone Tower Temple and found some eerie feeling off from that temple. To her it was the mixture of the Spirits telling her to go back and the darkness of the aura she felt. Tamakaro was hoping that her mother is somewhere for her to find. She travelled upside and found water within the temple and some other creatures. After searching in the temple for days, she made it to this huge room. She desides to rest when all of a sudden, a noise coming from the roof. Tamakaro pulled out her scimitars and get ready for battle. A sinister laugh was echoing through the room. The smell of blood was in her nose like when she meet the ghost people the Garos. The Redeads and Gibdos are just walking corpse that she want to puke her guts out. However, the scent of blood was strong in there. So strong that Tamakaro was holding her scimitars tightly. Once the figure came down. Tamakaro also felt heat coming out of no where. Next thing had happened is that the ninja katana was holding back by her scimitar. The katana was very hot and Tamakaro felt her own sweat coming down from her forhead. Tamakaro pushed back and once again back to her stance. She waited for this person to strike. The creature did and soon both were exhausted. Tamakaro finally desides to use her bow and shoot the person. She manage to hit him in the back and the person was screaming in pain like the Garos first did. Tamakaro continuously hit the Garo with the bow and manage to get him on the ground. The garo started to speak.

"Impressive. Though, my rival, I will open my heart and reveal my wisdom," said the Garo, "Shoot the sacred golden Arrow into the blood stained red emblem. You will arrange things. When the Earth is born in the heavens and the moon is born on the earth." Tamakaro was shocked that the heat is gone and all she heard was this guy talking to her. Not only that, it was freaky to hear these spirits without knowing what they are.

"Do not forget these words," said the Garo as he pulled a bomb out "Now I shall die leaving no corpse behind." Tamakaro smell the smoke of the bomb and move away before it explode on her face.

"That is the law of us Garo," said the Garo as a chest appear in front of her. Tamakaro open the chest and find an arrow. Tamakaro felt dissappointed. She did not want an arrow. However she felt something around her like a light force that she cannot explain. She rest for a while then continue on. Tamakaro travelled for weeks and still did not find what she is going for. Though she did remember what the Garo said to her. She moved all the blocks outside of the temple and felt something strange below her. She cannot see it but she does not want to touch it or she will fall to her doom. She pulled out her arrow and soon shoot at the strange aura that she does not like and soon she heard a rumbling noise. Soon she felt like she is falling to her doom. However she manage to get a hold of something and that something took her to what she needs to be. Tamakaro thought it was her mother who is helping her. Tamakaro finally got to the temple and explore the somewhat temple that she knows that one fall means disaster for her.

"Huh?" said Tamakaro as she was suspicious of what is going on. Tamakaro went to recollect the thoughts and remember what is going on here.

It started out with Pamela, a lady who needs help and do not know how to find it. Then it was that Ghost Luca who wanted me to get up in Ikana Castle to talk to the King of Ikana. Then it was the King of Ikana himself wanted me to get here and find out the problem. Whoever this hero was, I am sure that he knows what to do. Well look at me I am no heroine myself but atleast I am going to try to see what is going to happened. Tamakaro thought were racing until she got up and start walking some more. Days has passed and Tamakaro finally got to a room where she has been before the same room that she fought the Garo.

"Koroshe," Tamakaro cursed in Gerudian. She cannot go back but she had no clue what to do. Tamakaro got her thoughts together and finally got to the center of the room. Unfortunately, Tamakaro fell and was falling fast to the world above. Soon she manage to get up where there is nothing but sand. Sands that reminded her of the Gerudo Valley. Tamakaro felt a presence and was getting ready with her scimitars.

"So you are a child that the Spirits of Ikana was talking about. The child hero that saves them," said a voice.

"That is not me. That was a child that have been here 6 years ago. I happened to be a year old by that time," said Tamakaro. A sinister laugh echoes the room.

"So you are another child, however, it is time like these you had make your request to your world. Now any last words," said the voice.

"Die in the dark realm," said Tamakaro as she started her fighting stance. The spirit was fighting Tamakaro with powers unknown to her and do not know what to do. Tamakaro manage to hold back the spirit for long enough until Tamakaro manage to get a light arrow pierce through the ghost. Tamakaro manage to shoot at the ghost until it screams in pain and dies. The ghost was not an ordinary ghost but something that Tamakaro does not notice. That ghost was a goddess. Not just an ordinary goddess. She was the Goddess of Chaos.

"I did not think that our creation will help out our task and free us from our own curse," said the Goddess. Tamakaro does not know what to do. She would be shock if she actually see the goddess herself. She took off her blindfold to actually gave respect to the person. However, the goddess somehow make Tamakaro see for this moment.

"Child of the valley thank you for rescuing us from the curse cast upon me," said the Goddess. Tamakaro was shocked to see the goddess. Even more shocked to even see at all.

"How?" said Tamakaro as she see her hands and her weapons she has.

"How am I able to see if I was blind?" said Tamakaro.

"I help you with that child however it is temporarily until your true sight can be back," said the Goddess, "Take our power that I grant you as a token of our appreciation."

"Ok well what cause the curse on you in the begin with?" said Tamakaro.

"It is something that you mortals can't understand. However, I am freeing the spirits that we keep them slumberless for a long time." said the Goddess as they transport Tamakaro to the edge of Ikana Canyon with her blindfold in her hand and blind once again. Tamakaro put her blindfold back on and sits there in the canyon until a guy scared her.

"Eureka! I have found out how to research the Gibdos," said the guy running pass Tamakaro. Tamakaro wonder what the guy was doing but unfortunately the door was locked. Tamakaro went to go and find Pamela and the Ghost Luca. Pamela was sitting near a well. Tamakaro walked toward her.

"Oh Tamakaro, thank you for helping me out with my father. I found out that my boyfriend was the one helping my father as a guinea pig to talk to the Gibdos. Funny on how they are actually cooperating with each other," said Pamela. Tamakaro was happy to hear something was going right.

"If you want to you can stay here for a while if you still want to be here," said Pamela.

"That would be fine especially I need to find a way to talk to my mother," said Tamakaro. As she was waiting for the sun to hit down, Pamela, her father and her boyfriend was working on how to talk to the Gibdos. Tamakaro only stayed to communicate with her mother. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Enchanted necklace**

Tamakaro stayed with Pamela and her family. They did not mind a Gerudo is there as long as Tamakaro did not try to steal their work. They find her odd going to the stone tower every morning and on every day have Tektites bring home for eating. They all try them and liked it. Tamakaro find some of her questions answered by some of the spirits lingering there. Years has passed, Tamakaro ended up being the third assistance for the research project. Tamakaro was curious but also do respect the dead that is lingering. The gibdos that were wondering around the well frightened her but not as badly as the Wall Masters that keep coming down on the people. Since Tamakaro cannot see, she can get close to a Gibdo and actually protect herself from them. It has a lot of research done because of Tamakaro. Tamakaro had turned ten years old. And have her birthday there at Ikana. Like for three years straight. Pamela is 17 years old and become a beautiful woman. Pamela's boyfriend, Mark, was happy too as being there and finally answered all the Gibdos question. Garos was done before the Gibdos. The rest of the spirits were finished evaluating all but one. The composer brothers, Sharp and Flat. Tamakaro had spoken with both of them on the spring. Both of them had answer all of her question. Pamela and her father researched on them for hours and still did not find out why are they still around as Poes. Tamakaro spend a lot of time with the Garo Master training. One of the training is to find a Garo and figure which one has her necklace.

"Ah ha! Got you!" said Tamakaro as she knocked one Garo off. He was not the one with her necklace. Tamakaro went to find the next one. She was finding them until the last Garo was standing and that was the Garo Master himself. She manage get this far and still not retrieve her mother necklace that the Garo Master had taken for three years. Tamakaro went to the Garo Master and try to fight him. Garo Master dodge and tried to attack Tamakaro. Tamakaro finally figured out that he had it all the time. She went on that stupid quest to get it when he had it. She finally beaten him up after few swings and maneuver. Garo Master did had it over to her after three years.

"Impressive. You manage to beat me and the rest of us," said Garo Master.

"You have tricked me! You said that one of the Garos had it," said Tamakaro.

"I was not lying. We Garo ninjas do not lie. We investigate. I did gave it to them. As soon as you manage to reach to me, I kept your families necklace," said the Garo Master, "Now I will die without leaving any corpse behind." The bomb exploded and Tamakaro felt the blast but did not do anything.

"That is the law of us Garo!" Shouted the Garo Master. Tamakaro held her necklace and was surprised that she manage to passed his test. She still learned the Light Arrow from the same guy. Tamakaro went back to Pamela's house. Pamela and the rest of the people are out on field work and put it up on their house. Tamakaro take the note off and start cooking breakfast for them and head out to the fields with their food. As soon as she was done and about to plates her light arrow reacts to her mother's pendant. The house started to rumble and she was standing on the roof. Tamakaro manage to save her food that she made and the plates. She was scared because the chairs and the table was about to hit her. The cauldron missed her by an inch. She grabbed her light arrow and her pendant. However the house rumbled again. This time everything went back to normal. Tamakaro repeat events again of saving plates and food. After the Light arrow was about to glow again. Tamakaro take her arrow and put it away and her pendant with her belongings. Tamakaro got the table set with breakfast on the table. Tamakaro put the chairs back on its place. When the researchers came back, they were starving. Pamela and her boyfriend were sitting together and since Tamakaro already ate she left to her room with her mother's pendant. Later on she felt her mother on that necklace speaking to her, telling her that everything is all right. Tamakaro was happy that she find a way to talk to her mother.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Unknown Powers

Tamakaro already was getting up and be ready for her daily chores. Three years has passed and Pamela and her father finish researched on every ghost and every undead there is. Pamela and her father were writing books contained with information for them to keep and have the hard copies of their labor in a safe place. Pamela and Mark were planning to leave Ikana Canyon and live a life in Clock Town. However, the book was almost to its last volume. They have a book on everything alphabetized from Bubbles to Wall Master. The last book they were just finishing was the hardest book to contain and that was the Gibdo book. Once the book was finished, Pamela send it to the publishers while looking for a house on Clock Town. Tamakaro make sure that the professor did not going to start to research Stone Tower Temple. That is the one thing that she did not want them to research on. Tamakaro finally understands why spirits linger in the begin with but does not know it if affect the living. Tamakaro started to approach the professor who looked bored since he research every ghost that he can find around Ikana.

"Professor," said Tamakaro to the researcher.

"Oh, Tamakaro how are you," said the Professor.

"I know that you may answer me a question that I have back in my head," said Tamakaro.

"Ok ask away," said the Professor who look more a little excited.

"I know that spirits can linger here in this world but do the living be lingering as well?" asked Tamakaro.

"Well, yes that is possible. The dead is here because they linger when they are living hoping to get things done before they cross over. Living has lingering things as well. However, the living has to eat, sleep, and do the necessity things. Spirits they don't. If they sleep, they sleep for a long time. If they are awake, they will be awake for a long time. We living has so many to learn and think when that happens, however, we take things for granted that the dead did not take anymore. This is why most people did not realize until it is too late. That is why most spirits are regretting or frustrate because the things they take for granted and forget what it is like to have those things," said the professor as he gave this lecture to Tamakaro. Tamakaro was staring in awe because it answer question that she was looking for.

"So even we lose someone and realize that we cared for them-" said Tamakaro as she was interrupted by Mark.

"Professor the publisher finished the last book since a month ago 'All About the Redeads' and started on the book 'Gibdo's True Secret' right now," said Mark as he open the door widely. Tamakaro felt like he is interrupting on her conversation on purpose so he can have the floor. Recently, Tamakaro felt the urge to kill Mark for two things. One his barging into the Professor's house and saying something about the book he made.

"Ok thank you Mark for telling me," said the Professor. Mark felt like he is now the center of the spotlight and Tamakaro is nothing but a shadow. Tamakaro did felt like that when Mark steals the spotlight..

"Excuse me Professor, I will be on my thinking spot," said Tamakaro as she left to Stone Tower Temple. She sat on the center of the temple where the Garo Master always come. However, he did not come back to the same place. Tamakaro sit there and for a split second she thought she heard a stalchild or a stalfos but she was not sure. Soon as the creature came Tamakaro was up and about to fight it. The creature came and it was a stalfos. Not any normal stalfos, it was the guard from Ikana. Tamakaro was in her fighting stance. The guard laugh and was in his fighting stance. They started to fight. Tamakaro was fighting that stalfos for six hours and soon Tamakaro felt something a strange something that she can see. She look at herself with the blindfold and she look at the hand and fingers of the guard stalfos. She saw it from the view of the stalfos. Tamakaro realized that she was inside his head. It was scary but weird. For that, Tamakaro was shocked that what she had done, she had controlled the stalfos body to do her movement. It did not last long and Tamakaro fainted. The stalfos guard was scared and ran away. Later on Tamakaro woke up still in the temple and look at the sun if it set or not. It was setting. Tamakaro left the temple in a hurry and went back to the house. The next day she went back to the temple and was sitting on the same spot wondering how she had done that. Later a bubble came in and was going to go after her. Tamakaro thought not again and was on her stance again. She felt something warm like the suns light on her hands that forms into a ball and shot that from the palm of her hand. The bubble receives it and disappear. Now Tamakaro was sitting there wondering how that happened. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Pamela's Discovery

It has been few months had passed and Tamakaro felt like everything went upside down. She went from a Gerudo that tries to find out about her mother's death by contacting in the spirit realm to a mystical person with the power of chaos by the touch of her palm. Pamela was happy that her boyfriend was going to get married with her. Tamakaro was happy in her own strange way. Tamakaro was standing in the kitchen until she heard the door open wide and it was Mark. Tamakaro had finish setting the table and was doing her daily visit to the temple. However, Mark was at the door and hit on Tamakaro's face. Tamakaro move the door and was going to give Mark a piece of her mind until she heard his conversation with Pamela.

"Mark how are you?" said Pamela as happy as she can be.

"Pamela tell me who do you care the most, your father or me?" said Mark as if he thinks that Pamela likes her father in a sexual way.

"What? Mark what are talking about? I love my father as my father," said Pamela.

"So you love your father more than me or you love his research," said Mark to Pamela.

"What do you mean by that? You helped on that research if you do not remember," said Pamela.

"You are not answering my question?" Mark said as he got a hold of Pamela wrist tightly like he wants to break it off.

"Let go of me. What is wrong with you Mark Landsward? You never act like this at all," said Pamela.

"You are not being honest with me," said Mark. Tamakaro want to stop this but she did not.

"If you think that way then why do we even have a relationship," said Pamela.

"Maybe we should not have one. Goodbye Pamela, you won't see me here any longer," said Mark as he left and Tamakaro was standing in the side of the door and it slammed shut. Tamakaro heard Pamela crying.

"Pamela, I am sorry," said Tamakaro as if it was her fault in the begin with.

"No, no it was not your fault that Mark was an ass. He was a nice fellow when I have met him. Now I do not know what is with the change," said Pamela as she was still sobbing. Tamakaro gave Pamela a hug.

"It is ok. I am your friend and he needs to wake up. If it was a Gerudo like me, then he will not see the light of another day," Tamakaro said it jokingly.

"It is ok Tamakaro. I would be in this house with my father than marrying a jerk like him," said Pamela.

"If you want to you can come with me to the temple that I go for my sanctuary?" said Tamakaro to Pamela.

"Really?" said Pamela. Pamela heard stories about the Stone Tower Temple but never thought the legends are true. She was hoping that her father and her can enter there. Tamakaro taught Pamela on how to get there. In the temple, Tamakaro showed her many places on the temple. It was a wide opening for all kinds of research on the ghost of the temple's.

"This will keep my father busy for a year on ends. The eyeball laser statue, moving statue, black like creature, and a spirit wizard that throws fire. My father will have more time finding what these things are and research them," said Pamela. Pamela found something on the floor that Tamakaro did not see.

"Wow these ancient markings means something," said Pamela as she was excited and awe in the same time, "We must bring father here at once!" Tamakaro was happy that Pamela is excited and now felt happy instead of sad. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Stolen Research**

Tamakaro and Pamela had been in the stone tower with the Professor for weeks. The professor was happy to find out all sorts of things in that temple. Tamakaro was not mad or happy. The professor had been here for four years. Pamela is in her twenty fourth birthday. All of her friends have been married or had children. Tamakaro had seen this guy being happy about the temple and all the creatures he studied. He even wrote 16 volumes on the Stone Tower itself. After all, the professor was a genius. Tamakaro, Pamela, and the Professor knows where the notes of the research is and where the books are. Tamakaro never touched the papers at all. Tamakaro could not read Hylian because she cannot read at all. She managed to get the detail from Pamela who always read her father's books. The last book was made and the professor was now satisfied that he learned everything about ghost even though Tamakaro knows how the dead is and how to act on them.

"Wow I can't believe my work is done in so many books," said the Professor.

"Yeah I am happy for you," said Tamakaro as she does not sound happy or sad. Tamakaro had mixed feelings about doing this but she did not complain. If it helps everyone then so be it.

"FATHER! THERE A CASTLE I HAVE FOUND! TAKE A LOOK!" said Pamela.  
"Coming Pamela!" said the Professor as he went on running happily. Tamakaro grabbed the key and lock the door from the house to go back to her sanctuary. Hoping that nothing had happened to Professor when he is at Ikana's castle. Tamakaro went to her favorite place and sit there. All of a sudden Tamakaro started to get this eerie feeling. Tamakaro cannot pinpoint it but it was disturbing. Tamakaro got up and thought something had happened to the professor. After she get out of the temple and head back to the house the door was open. Tamakaro knows that she locked the door. She open the door and find Pamela crying.

"Pamela, What is wrong?" said Tamakaro. Pamela did not answer to her. Tamakaro heard another crying coming from the bottom of the house where the professor done all his writing and research. Tamakaro went down there.

"Professor?" said Tamakaro. The professor did not answer to Tamakaro at all. All he did is look at the area where he kept his hard copy.

"All of my research, gone," said the Professor. Tamakaro went to the shelf and check if any of the books were there and they were. Tamakaro smell the air and knows who had done it. One male Hylian knows about the professor's research and that person knows it.

"Tamakaro!" said Pamela, "Did you stole the research?" Tamakaro just stood there for a bit and she answers it.

"No. I haven't. I can't read because I am blind so why would I stole something that I cannot read?" said Tamakaro.

"You are lying," said Pamela, "Mike was right all Gerudos steal that does not change."

"Pamela stop," said the Professor as he look at Tamakaro and know more about her condition.

"Pamela!" said Tamakaro as she hears Pamela and know where this might lead to more discrimination.

"Look all pirates look for is treasure and this is our treasure and you are that pirate stealing our loot," said Pamela.

"Pamela listen to me! Gerudos do steal but they steal jewels and rupees nothing else. I havent stole from you or your father EVER! I have been here since I was a child and yet now I am no longer that child and now you tell me that I do something like this. I have no idea what is going on but this is not what I did. You can point fingers at me all you want but that is not who I am. If you want me to leave Ikana's Canyon then just say so and I will. However you cannot get rid of me from my sanctuary at all. I will come back to Stone Tower and if you want to talk to me I will be there," said Tamakaro.

"Tamakaro!" said the Professor as he tried to stop her from leaving her house. Tamakaro left the research area and put the key that she had on the table and left. Tamakaro look back at the house that had given her welcome and now it relieves her from being there.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Harvest Day

Tamakaro went back to hyrule. She is now 17 years old gerudo. She went to the Hyrule Castle Town to find a place to stay. Tamakaro heard other gerudos came and taking Hylian males with them to Gerudo Valley. Tamakaro did not pay any attention to them. Tamakaro was walks and someone bumped into her.  
"Hey watch it hylian," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro was about to move along the way.  
"Hey a young Gerudo. Well you know that it is harvest day," said the hylian.  
"Well I am not aware but do not care. I need a place to stay," said Tamakaro.  
"Well I can give you a place to repay you bumping to me," said the Hylian.  
"Thank you sir," said Tamakaro as she followed the hylian guy to the hotel. They walk into the inn and the door was locked she was locked inside with the hylian.  
"This is a nice room but why the door is locked," said Tamakaro.  
"So you can repay me more for bumping me," said the hylian as he starts kissing Tamakaro's neck.  
"Stop it I do not want this," said Tamakaro as she pulled away.  
"Oh but I want you," said the Hylian as grabbed her and take her clothing and weapons away.  
"Stop it," said Tamakaro as she was trying to fight back weaponless.  
"You can't stop me I want you now," said the hylian as he takes all of his clothes off and pinned Tamakaro.  
"Let me go!" shouted Tamakaro as she tries to break free from the pin.  
"I am going to have you tonight and you will enjoy me," said the Hylian as he puts his cock inside Tamakaro's vagina. Tamakaro screams and shouted as the hylian keeps on going and keeps Tamakaro pinned. Tamakaro cant break free and now she felt this guy getting into her body. Tamakaro tries to use her ability but it won't work. Her magic did not work as she was off guard and this guy take advantage on Tamakaro. Tamakaro cried and shouted but it did not do any good when she is pinned down. The hylian guy kissed her in the mouth and kissed her everywhere. Tamakaro only shouts and cries as this guy keeps his cock inside her vagina moving it more. Tamakaro did do something and that is feel his face and feel his body hoping that once she breaks free she will get her weapons and kill this guy. The hylian guy starts sucking on Tamakaro's breast as he humps her harder. Tamakaro wanted to kill him now but can't if she is pinned. Soon the guy humps her harder and faster. Tamakaro was shouting as this guy keeps humping her. Tamakaro was not happy and was not even enjoying what this guy is doing. After the climax was reached and he ejaculate at her he was happy and satify. Tamakaro only got up and cried. "You were good like most gerudos and you are a hard to get. I like those and I did not have one that is hard to get for 17 years," said the Hylian. Tamakaro stood there crying. She stopped and grabbed her dirk and was lounge at him with all her force.  
"Hohoho! Now you want to kill me. Well you are more fiesty than the one I mated 17 years ago," said the hylian. "Koroshe moshaka thorkopa!" said Tamakaro as she yelled at the hylian.  
"Well you do not lose the language of cursing but you will be my sex toy for sure," said the hylian guy.  
"I will not be anyone's toy especially the likes of you!" said Tamakaro.  
"Hohohoho! I do like you. I am Sir Malphnes of Hyrutin. You can come and seek me or I will seek you," said the hylian guy as he kissed Tamakaro. Tamakaro puts her clothes back on.  
"I do love your body and I will mate you anytime on harvest day," said the hylian. Tamakaro gave a huge envy but since she knows his name she can find out who he is in the town. She wont let him get away for what he did. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The hidden truth

It has been two days after the incident with Sir Malphnes. Tamakaro went on a hunt for information. Her mother never said anything about her father and she knows that. Tamakaro only did is drinking and alot of it. When she went to the tavern she heard a conversation between two people.

"Have you heard that Sir Malphnes mated with a blind gerudo?" said one hylian.

"Yeah I heard I was in that very hotel next door to them. She was not enjoying it one bit. He was probably not her type. Same way with that other gerudo he mated 17 years ago," said the other hylian.

"Love are you talking about Armana Makezai, you know she will find him," said a Gerudo walking in to the tavern.

"Ah, my flower desert, what brings you here," said the hylian who was the neighbor.

"Yes, and you still do not find a place here yet for us to live," said the gerudo.

"Well, I am trying," said the hylian. Tamakaro was furious when she heard that news and shocked. Her father mated her.

"Well Malphnes will not let Armana find him for a million of years," said the other hylian laughing. Tamakaro got up and throw one of her arrows at the table where the two hylians talking. The hylians looked at the arrow and the Gerudo was about to put her fighting stance. When they looked at Tamakaro the two hylians was shocked.

"Don't you ever talk about Armana and myself that way," said Tamakaro as she left. The gerudo chased after Tamakaro.

"Child wait," said the Gerudo. Tamakaro stopped and waited for the gerudo.

"Sorry for what my husband say over there, but it is true. Malphnes will never let any Gerudo to find him because he knows that we will kill him or torture him. He usually moves within a week," said the Gerudo.

"Well I am not going anywhere," said Tamakaro.

"You are a gerudo but not from here. Where are you from," said the Gerudo.  
"That is not improtant," said Tamakaro.

"Well atleast let me introduce myself. I am Maikaro Karosha," said the Gerudo.

"Nice to meet you then," said Tamakaro.

"What is your name," said Maikaro.

"Tamakaro Makezai, daughter of Armana Makezai," said Tamakaro. Maikaro was in more shocked and surprised.

"You are Tama? The blind child of Gerudo Valley that moved to Termina," said Maikaro.

"The one and only," said Tamakaro. Maikaro was even more shocked. Because not only the fact that she had met Tamakaro now as an adult but also know that her own father had mated her.

"If you excuse me I have to find my dearest father and give him what he deserve," said Tamakaro as she was going to find him.

"He lives in number 226 in Hyrule castle town," said Maikaro, "I would not be surprised that Anna his wife would be surprised."

"Thank you," said Tamakaro.

"Child a word of warning, Malphnes will lie to people and convince them any way. So if you want to talk to him he will call you a liar," said Maikaro.

"I just going to talk to his wife," said Tamakaro, "She must know about my mother and what he did to me his own daughter."

"Another thing Anna has three boys and two girls, so killing her won't do you good," said Maikaro.

"I am just going to talk to her. And as for my half siblings, they do need to know that their oldest sister is a gerudo," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro touches her mother pendant and puts it away.

"My mother did try to find him but could not. She left me with Shigra Sokore when she went to Hyrule town to look for him. Try to tell him that he has a daughter. She never found him. Now I found my father by accidental and did the worse thing he shouldn't do," said Tamakaro.

"Yes I know. We had traditions on harvest day but we do have a golden rule and that rule is not to mate with our hylian father. So you did not know and he did not know because he did not want Armana to find him. So it is more of his than yours," said Maikaro.

"Thanks again Maikaro, but I have to go now. I need to find his wife and ask her few questions," said Tamakaro as she runs away and hides within her own powers.

"Tama wait! Tamakaro?" said Maikaro. "Drat I should not tell her the address now I am going to be in trouble."

Tamakaro heard this but she will make sure that Maikaro won't have any problems. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The family

Tamakaro found house 226. She had touched the door knob and found it open. Tamakaro walked in and hides within the shadows of the fancy house.

"Hey Salik, what are you going to do tomorrow?" said a hylian girl.

"None of your business Marina," said Salik.

"That is mean! Look what you did you made Marina cry she just 10 years old," said another hylian girl that sounded much older.

"Kathy, Salik has more say than you," said another hylian guy.

"Says who! Not you, Tommy," said Kathy.

"Says the knight we are knights," said Salik.

"Bullshit you both are nothing but guards," said Kathy.

"Marilik are you going to say anything," said Tommy.

"I am not the judge of this," said Marilik.

"Oh yeah mr. dungeon guard," said Tommy.

"You wont be a knight like that," said Salik.

"Boys stop that. Do all three of you need heading back to the castle," said a hylian woman.

"We do not take orders from you," said Tommy.

"You do if you want to live in my roof," said the Hylian lady. Then there was a knock on the door. The lady went to open it.

"Mrs. Anna of Hyrutin," said the hylian guy.

"Yes that is me," said the hylian lady.

"Your husband said he will be working late," said the hylian guy.

"He always does," said Anna.

"Ok just to make sure," said the hylian.

"Thanks," said anna.

"Dad is probably sleeping with someone again," said Salik to Marilik.

"Are you both hating on dad again he is cool. I would like to do that sleep with all the women I want," said Tommy.

"Ok I like the occupation as a knight but not dad's actions," said Salik. Tamakaro heard this and was surprised that her siblings know about their father actions.

"Children not another word. I know he is sleeping with another person but I cannot prove that," said Anna.

"That is what I like about dad," said Tommy.

"So you want to be hunted like your father." said Tamakaro as she came out of the shadows.

"A gerudo, stand back mom, they are skilled fighters," said Tommy.

"I am not here to fight I am here to talk to the lady of the house." said Tamakaro.

"Tommy back off. Go to work all you boys and do not say anything about the gerudo comming to the house," said Anna.

"Well She does look attractive so the rumors about them was not a lie," said Tommy.

"Get your hormones out that door," said Kathy as she pushed and shove Tommy out that door.

"Get your hands off of me," said Tommy.

"I might be 12 but I can shove you who is 3 years older than me," said Kathy.

"Well lets get going. I have a cell to guard and you have to be in your wondering post," said Marilik to his brother. All three boys left and Kathy came back. She took her sister and left. Tamakaro only heard footsteps and had a tear. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The lies and truth

"I do not know why are you in my house but I am not calling the guards on you," said Anna.

"I am here to find out something about Malphnes of Hyrutin," said Tamakaro.

"Ok what do you need to know," said Anna.

"I need to know what happened 17 years ago with him," said Tamakaro.

"Well I know that he mated with a gerudo like yourself and wants to hide from her because according to him, she left him and went on to another one," said Anna, "why are you asking about this it happened in the past."

"Well because I am a gerudo trying to find out anything my hylian dad. My mother was trying to look for him a long time ago but never found him. Eventhough she is dead she does want me to find him someday," said Tamakaro.

"What makes you think it is my husband," said Anna. Looking at Tamakaro confused and fustrated.

"Do you know the name of that Gerudo he was talking about?" said Tamakaro.

"Yes perfectly her name was Armana Makezai," said Anna, as she had this frustrating voice and wants to know what is going on.

"Then I found out, it is true then. Forgive me not introducing myself. I am Armana's Daughter Tamakaro Makezai," said Tamakaro. Anna was in shocked and now know why this gerudo was here.

"If you're his daughter and looking for your father for all these years. How do you know his name," said Anna. Tamakaro broke down in tears.

"I didn't I was here since three days ago and I bumped into him or the other way around. However, he took me into a room and mated with me. I heard from two days ago it was spreading around quickly," said Tamakaro.

"Well yeah I heard it too. My husband keeps telling me that it was a rumor. I believed him. Now I know it is the truth because no one will break down in crying like it pains for them," said Anna.

"Yeah and from that rumor I heard that he mated my mother 17 years ago. That it hurts the worst. My own father mated me," said Tamakaro.

"Well I know how you feel. I am going to do something about it," said Anna, "you have more proof of you look like your mother and your mother's belongings so it might get him in trouble from the King."

"I never told anyone but, my father and the king were cousins. So I have more authority than my husband," said Anna.

"Mom, Marina got stuck and she cant get out," said Kathy.

"Oh goddess I have to get her out. Umm.. Can you watch Kathy for me?" said Anna to Tamakaro.

"Sure," said Tamakaro. As Anna run to Marina's need.

"I lied about that," said Kathy. Tamakaro heard this and was not surprised.

"Marina and I overheard you and mommy's conversation. We both are shocked and happy that we have another sister," said Kathy.

"So what really happened," said Tamakaro.

"Marina got herself stuck on purpose to get mommy away from you so I can talk to you," said Kathy.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" said Tamakaro.

"I want to know if you know how to fight eventhough you are blind," said Kathy.

"Yes I know how to fight," said Tamakaro to Kathy.

"Good. We do need your help to teach us how to fight," said Kathy.

"Why is that?" said Tamakaro.

"Our older brother Tommy had beaten Marina and myself countless of times. Salik think it is funny as well. Marilik won't help us and Dad well sleep with other people while mom is here taking care of us," said Kathy.

"So you can help us?" said Kathy.

"I can under one exception," said Tamakaro.

"And that is?" said Kathy.

"You must help your mother and me out as much as possible," said Tamakaro.

"Well I know where daddy always move us if there is a problem with his one night stand people. He did moved us there so many times and mom so that way no one will find us," said Kathy, "I never believed Daddy saying that it was an assassination targeting us. It is more like he don't want to get in trouble. He has been using this place for good 20 years," said Kathy.

"Ok will you show me tomorrow?" said Tamakaro and I will train you on that place.

"Ok sure," said Kathy. As Anna came back and have Marina in her hands, Kathy looked at her sister giving the ok look.

"Well Tamakaro it is nice meeting you," said Kathy as she went to her sister's aid.

"Well we can plot this some other day like the next day. I cant do it tomorrow because I am having tea with the neighbors and Kathy and Marina both are too young to understand this tea party but their finishing school wont start again until I heard from the intructor. So they might play tomorrow," said Anna.

"Ok well Kathy wants to talk to me tomorrow and want me to be introduced to your other daughter," said Tamakaro, "We might have the whole day looking forward to talking and getting to know each other."

"Well they are your half sisters so I do not mind. They do need to know that and you can explain it to them," said Anna.

"I will so I will come back later tomorrow with Kathy and Marina," said Tamakaro.

"Ok you better get going before my husband finds you here," said Anna.

"Ok thanks," said Tamakaro as she open the door and left. Tamakaro got to the roof and felt the night blow and heard the footsteps of Marilik,Salik, and Tommy entering the house. Tamakaro had thoughts of what tomorrow will bring. Tamakaro jumped down from the roof and was heading out to the fields. As she was about to leave town she heard another footsteps, but heading towards the apartments and it was the sound of Malphnes entering the hotel with another hylian woman. Tamakaro thoughts of getting him in trouble and assassinating him would bring her justice. Getting him trouble is for her mother vengeance and assassinating him is for own. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Training Day

Tamakaro has arrived at her step mother's house like at 3:00 A.M. She looked for Marina and Kathy who told her that they will be sneaking away with her.

"Follow me," said Kathy as she grabbed Tamakaro. Tamakaro use her feelings on her feet to find what object is around so she won't get lost. Once Kathy and Marina got there, they locked the door.

"This is the place that my father hides all the time. My sister and I use this place to hide from my brother everytime we get beaten, but sometimes my brother beaten us here," said Marina.

"Ok well we are going to train here," said Tamakaro. The two girls were ready.

"Here Kathy you will be first. Then I will train Marina next. Marina you will watch for now as I teach your sister," said Tamakaro.

"You mean our sister," said Marina. Tamakaro smiled and happy to hear that from Marina.

"Yes our sister," said Tamakaro. At first Kathy started off horrible with the dirk that Tamakaro started off training, but she did not give up. Soon she got the hang of it by five hours.

"Ok Kathy I taught you everything of the sword. My dirk is the lightest weapon I have. Now try with this weapon and teach you the difference," said Tamakaro. Scimitar is rounded than the dirk so it is easier to cut someone when they are maneuvering as well as a defense weapon," said Tamakaro, "I am letting you to get a feel of the scimitar when I train your sister."

"You mean our sister," said Kathy. Tamakaro felt happier that the girls are accepting her already.

"Yes our sister," said Tamakaro. Marina took longer and was trying hard. Marina was the only one having a hard time and giving up. Between Kathy and Tamakaro, they helped Marina and get back to training. By the end of the day both girls were tired. Tamakaro knows that their mother will ask for them. However, both want to learn more. Tamakaro do not want to over exhaust them, but both insist. Both of them took the entire day learning. Both were good at swords by the end of the day.  
Tamakaro smiled as she was taking her sisters back home and both girls took their bath and change. No one was more happier than Marina herself. She wanted to learn something and both Kathy and Marina started to talk to Tamakaro about everything that was in mind.

"You know I thought that there was only five of us that actually existed because mother was the only one that get pregnant, however, you showed up so that explains that father had impregnate someone else," said Marina.

"That really hurts and these people are my relatives," thought Tamakaro as she stood there not have any expressions.

"Marina that is not nice thing to say," said Kathy. Marina looked at her sister and have that 'why' look.

"Well we need to get to bed Marina. Mother will be home as well as Salik and Marilik. You know Tommy will come late. And we never know when dad might show up but it is better for us to head to sleep," said Kathy.

"Aww.. Kathy, I still want to talk to sis more," said Marina.

"I am coming back tomorrow and talk to your mother," said Tamakaro.

"Ok thanks for the training," said Kathy,"And I do hope we will see you tomorrow."

"Night sisters," said Marina as she snugg in her bed and fell asleep.

"You both will," said Tamakaro as she walk out the door. Tamakaro left the house and her so-called father came back home after sleeping with someone else. She take off and went to the secret hiding place to sleep. Thinking that it is better than sleeping outside of Hyrule Castle Town walls, Tamakaro stay for the night. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Kathy's strength

Tommy, Salik, and Marilik have a day off of work. Tamakaro was shopping at the stores to buy things for her sisters. Mainly it will be weapons. The weapon she found were a huge axe that is heavy. Tamakaro thought it belong to an Iron Knuckle by the weight and feeling of the weapon. She also find a good long sword. She bought those two these weapons but use it on her training/sleeping area now. Tamakaro got back to the house and set the weapons down. She heard Marina coming and Kathy. Marina tried to hold the door shut.

"Kathy what is going on?" said Tamakaro.

"My brothers are at it again and they are using their weapons," said Kathy.

"Let them come in, I can teach them a lesson," said Tamakaro.

Marina said, "Tamakaro hide, my brothers does not know that you know this place."

"Ok better yet surprise them," said Tamakaro as she hides on the support beams.

"Marina you know you can't hold the door from me," said Tommy as he tries to push the door down.

"Go away leave us alone," said Marina as she holds the door.

"You cannot really think you whimpy girls can hurt us," said a hylian that Tamakaro never heard before.

"Tommy take your friends out and leave us alone," said Kathy.

"Awww... The girly can't stand 6 of us holding her and beating both of them up. I thought you want to be guys," said another hylian as the door went open and Marina fell back.

"Now you will get what is coming," said Tommy. Kathy step back and found the huge axe and grabbed it. Tamakaro was ready to come down and attack them, but to her surprise Kathy picks up that axe and was ready to fight.

"More like you do not know what is coming," said Kathy as she picks up that axe and was ready to fight.

"Hah! You cannot use a weapon in your life what makes you think you can use it on me," said Tommy as he had his sword ready as well as his friends.

"If you think I won't use it then try to attack me," said Kathy mocking Tommy. Tommy and his friends start charging and Kathy swings that axe at the right time to throw back all six of them. First hylian the heavy set tries to go against Kathy and lost an arm and head. He died instantly. Marina and Tamakaro was shocked of the strength and power that Kathy has. She went to fighting position and the next one came and attack. That one lost his head as well. Tamakaro smelled the blood of the two dead hylians. The third one and forth one attack at the same time, but the axe pierced into their armor and killed them instantly from their heart being cut like that. Then she chopped off their heads.The last last one got up and try to slice Kathy's arm but Kathy maneuvered and chopped his head.

"We hear alot of commotion here. What is going on?" said Salik and Marilik. Those two were shocked on who has a weapon on hand and 5 dead hylians. Marina was shocked and hide away from her brothers.

"Who are you?" said Tommy as he is scared of Kathy and saw her axe dripping. Tamakaro witnessed her half siblings strength and power by smelling five hylian blood on the floor. Tamakaro was not going to kill them but to scare them away. Kathy killed them all.

"Marina head on home. Salik escort her back," said Marilik. Tamakaro got out of the support beams and followed Marina and Salik. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Talking to a brother

Marina and Salik were about to head back home until Salik pulled his sword infront of Tamakaro and had Marina stand behind him as he was going to protect her.

"You again, do you ever leave my family alone. First my mother, now my sisters," said Salik.

"Believe it or not we are siblings as well I am concern as well what is going on. I already explain your mother how am I related to both of you," said Tamakaro. Salik sheathed his weapon.

"Ok I am listening. How are you related to us," said Salik.

"Well your father had sleep with other women. I know because I was not only a victim but a product as well. He had slept with a Gerudo named Armana Makezai. When my mother tried to find your father telling him that I am his daughter, he left my mother in the dark and she could not find him. It took 17 years later for me to finally find my father. Unfortunately, my father slept with me. I did not like it one bit. The thought sickens me and I never felt clean about it," said Tamakaro.

"I see. You are our half sister. Well I see now why you are concern. You are part of the family whether we like it or not," said Salik.

"That is true. I am not here stealing anything but I do wonder what if I ever find my father and if I had any more siblings. I found five of you and your mother. My mother would been happy to meet you all. As well talk to our father that I am his daughter and everything that needs to be done between parents when it comes to a child. See my mother would let my father see me and raised me if desired," said Tamakaro.

"Our father never raised us. Even though, Marilik and Tommy both are older than me by a year. Our uncle have to take care of us until my uncle tell my father either married my mother or be killed. He had no choice but to married my mother. My uncle was the best swordman and taught Tommy, Marilik and myself the way of the sword. If it was not for him, I would not be a guard as well as Tommy. Marilik is the dungeon guard and like his job. It will be a surprised that my father ever paid attention to any of us. So far, he did spend some time with Tommy. Marilik and myself only seen the horrors that my father did and promised ourselves and each other that we will never followed that way," said Salik.

"Ah! I see. I would stayed with my mother and raised by her. I never thought that you five have your uncle and your mother raising you. I am just as horrible start as you five are," said Tamakaro.

"Atleast you had your mother teaching you her ways while we had my uncle teach us," said Salik.

"My mother would probably teach you her ways with you if she ever knew that I had more siblings. I know she would," said Tamakaro.

"How whould she? Gerudos are in a pack and they teach only people who are gerudo," said Salik.

"No that is biased. Shigra Sokore a friend of my mother taught her hylian siblings on glaive fighting and she had 2 hylian brothers," said Tamakaro.

"So Gerudos can teach their style to hylians as well," said Salik.

"We gerudo are not different than hylians only our looks and our curse of being a race nothing but women," said Tamakaro.

"Gerudos do have give birth to a male," said Salik.

"Once every 100 years. The last person is Ganondorf Dragmire. Most have to wait for the next 100 years for a new male Gerudo to be born. And if that male does born. By default he is king," said Tamakaro.

"Well ok I understand now. If there is time tomorrow or today we can talk some more," said Salik. As soon as Salik was about to walk away a noise coming somewhere else. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Marina's secret

"I never caught your name," said Salik.

"I am Tamakaro Makezai," said Tamakaro.

"Ok Tamakaro can you take Marina home. I need to find out what is that noise," said Salik.

"Very well I will take her home," said Tamakaro. Marina took Tamakaro's hand and both were walking towards Marina's house. Anna was not home so Tamakaro only stayed until Marilik, Salik, or Tommy get home. She knows that Tommy and Marilik does not know that she is their sister and find a place to hide and leave without them noticing her being there.

"Tamakaro," said Marina.

"Yes!" said Tamakaro.

"How did sister picked up that huge axe when we were never trained on it," said Marina.

"I do not know but she does surprise me. What more surprising I was going to train myself using that axe. I bought that axe for me and a short sword. The short sword was a competition between Kathy and you see who would keep the sword. After what I have seen today. If Kathy wants she can keep that axe and you can keep the sword," said Tamakaro.

"Well I do not know what to do now," said Marina.

"There is nothing we can do. All we have to do is wait. What is worse I am involved because they will ask questions about the axe. And ask questions to me in relation to Kathy," said Tamakaro.

"Well I hope that Kathy does not get killed or throw in the dungeon. My sister was defending herself from Tommy and his friends," said Marina.

"I know I hope so too. I know that she surpass me on strength and power," said Tamakaro.

"Can you keep a secret?" said Marina. Tamakaro wants to know what she is saying but she willing to keep it.

"Sure," said Tamakaro.

"This is not the first time Kathy picks up an axe. Uncle Martin has an axe and was teaching Marilik how to defend from an axe wielder. Kathy picked up that axe and use it. Uncle Martin was furious and send Kathy home. So Kathy train how to carry an axe and learned how to maneuver sword users. Marilik and I watch my sister teaching herself on how to use an axe for fighting. She mastered it and was good at it. When Uncle Martin died, he wants his axe buried with it. Kathy cried more on that day when Uncle Martin died," said Marina.

"How did your uncle died?" asked Tamakaro.

"An axe wielder killed him. More like the heavy armor guys that we seen in graveyard at times," said Marina.

"He was killed by an Iron Knuckle. Those guys are slow but they do carry power and strength surpass anything heard," said Tamakaro.

"Well my sister will cry after any axe she sees. She told me that someday she will own one and killed the Iron Knuckle that killed uncle," said Marina. Footsteps were coming and Tamakaro move away from the door. The footsteps he heard before and was scared. Marina knows that her dad is here. Marina look up and Tamakaro went to the window and was ready to get out as soon as her father entered the house. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Marilik's question and clue.

The door open and Malphnes walked in. Tamakaro was now on the window watching this from the outside. She was looking how her father acts with Marina.

"Daddy!" said Marina as she was running towards him trying to get a hug and a kiss for her dad.

"Who are you?" said Malphnes. Marina stopped running and give a confused look.

"Your daughter Marina," said Marina. Malphnes was not pay any attention to her and was still ignoring her and put his sword away.

"Pah! Go to your room and stay there," said Malphnes. Marina had this sad look in her face and went to her room. Tamakaro slipped out and got off the roof and head back to the hiding place.

"Where do you think you are going?" said Marilik. Tamakaro was not ready to tell Marilik because she was still close to Malphnes and Tamakaro does not want him to know.

"Someone ask me to take your sister home. I just did that and I am heading out," said Tamakaro to Marilik.

"Well you have done that but you were involve-" said Marilik.

"If you want to know if I am involve in your sister's killing spree. All I did is bought an axe to train me with it. Your sister used my axe and killed those people with it. That is all," said Tamakaro as she start to walk away and head to the crowded village. Marilik followed and her all the way and make sure he does not lose his sight on her.

Tamakaro knows that Marilik will follow her to get more information. "You are not getting away that easy," said Marilik.

"I was getting away from your house. So that some other people do not hear what we have to say," said Tamakaro.

"I thank you for that but that is not the point," said Marilik.

"Ok well what do you need to know," said Tamakaro.

"You have some relation with my sister. I want to know that," said Marilik.

"Are you sure you want to know that? I would tell you right now it will even shock you," said Tamakaro.

"Nothing has shocked me," said Marilik.

"Very well. When I came to this town I was looking for a place to stay. I have been a victim of Rape from a hylian, who I found out it is my father. From that information I found out that I had siblings and a step mother. Which you remember me coming to your house that day. That day I found out that much and your mother is my step mother and you and your brother and sisters are my half brother and sisters," said Tamakaro.

"I am not surprised. I know my father had mated so many women so he bound to have more than us. You are what 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 14, 15 years old," said Marilik.

"Try 17 years old. Yes your father had mated my mother 17 years ago. But mated me few days ago," said Tamakaro. Marilik felt sickened by that.

"I did not know and now I know. It makes me felt worse. I have told him, but I wanted to tell him with your mother by my side so we can get him more trouble," said Tamakaro.

"My father always mated his women on Hyrule's Inn and in room 3. That is all I know. He never changes his room because our aunt runs the place. If you want to know. Our aunt is a whore. She makes it a special room for our father to mate his women," said Marilik. As soon he said that footsteps was coming. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Kathy's path

Salik came out and all beaten up and few blood drips Tamakaro smelled. "Salik what happened?" said Marilik.

"More of Tommy's friends went to go back to the hiding place. I kept them away and drove them off," said Salik.

"Why is Tommy want to even harm Kathy and Marina?" said Tamakaro. Salik was quiet and did not say a word.

"Tommy is always like that. He loves torturing and messing with people. He does that all the time with Salik. Salik hated it and sometimes take that torture to our sisters. Tommy tortured them as well just because he can," said Marilik. Tamakaro sees why he is silent.

"Well where is Tommy and Kathy as of right now?" said Tamakaro.

"Kathy and Tommy are in the dungeon, which both will be under my watch. They both will be there for three months until a ruling and penalty will be serve," said Marilik.

"Well, I might as well tell Tommy when he is in the dungeon. He needs to know that I am his sister," said Tamakaro.

"Do not worry, He is staying there for three months. So you have plenty of time to tell him," said Marilik.

"Good I will tell him tomorrow because today is one heckic day. I never thought that my half sibling can pick up that axe that someone told me that it was an Iron Knuckle axe," said Tamakaro. The two boys were shocked.

"If she can picked that up when she grows up she can be an executioner," said Tamakaro, "Executioner axes are heavier than Iron Knuckles."

"My sister an executioner," said Salik, "Marina would be happy with that and Tommy would be scared."

"Well if they give her that oppurtunity she will make a great one," said Tamakaro.

"Well if that is possible then she can be. Unfortunately, executioner is a male's job. They won't let her in," said Marilik.

"Well if it wont work with hylian laws then I will train her under Gerudian Laws and she becomes the first hylian executioner on Gerudo Territory," said Tamakaro.

"Well it is getting late and the bodies are being transported. Our father's secret hiding place will be crawling with guards," said Marilik.

"Well I would be sleeping outside of the castle walls. Until this mess is cleared I am probably won't be sleeping indoors. Besides it does give me time to think what has happened and keep me for getting more involved than I already am," said Tamakaro.

"Well take care and be careful of the stalchilds that are out there. They love attacking travellers at night," said Salik.

"Do not worry I will be fine," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro started to walked outside and surprisingly she hear no footsteps to that same hotel that she heard her father go in. She looks at the door and walked out and head outside to the field where the tree she sleeps and the stalchildren cannot reached.

"Well now it is a good place to sleep," said Tamakaro as she throw her stuff at the tree and start to fall asleep as the sun completely set and the draw bridge is up. Tamakaro only went to sleep for the whole night as she felt nightmares of the days she had. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Tommy's Visitations

Tamakaro got back to town and started to visit her scared half brother that is in the dungeon. She talk to her other brother Marilik and Salik to get visitations for Tommy.

"Oh great a gerudo is going to be in jail," said Tommy as he said that comment outloud sitting at the corner of the cell.

"More like visitations," said Tamakaro standing on the other side of the cell door watched by two hylian guards.

"Well are we be a smart ass today," said Tommy standing up and still stand on that corner.

"Not smart as your mouth, besides I am here to visit you smart ass," said Tamakaro standing on the same area having her hands crossed.

"Oh geez a gerudo loves me because of my attracted looks," said Tommy put his fingers through his hair as if that he has going for himself.

"More like you don't have any brother," said Tamakaro giving him a straight face.

"Well then you are not as pretty," said Tommy as he thought more what Tamakaro said. The one word that he was shocked to hear the second time in his mind, brother.

"That is impossible. Gerudos can't have males because the king of gerudos is still alive," said Tommy still in disbelief.

"Ha! If that is with the same mother. You are my half-brother. Most Gerudos do have half-brothers and sisters. Yes a male gerudo comes one out of one hundred years. I can tell you have that smart mouth from him, but may not match his skills. However, I am blind so I can't see how ugly you are," said Tamakaro as she steps back.

"Why you little bitch," said Tommy as he raced and try to kill Tamakaro, but the cell door caught him.

"Well you need to learn some manners or you won't have any mates. If you keep thinking you are all that, then you won't have anyone to cherish you. That is the only thing you do not have from your father," said Tamakaro. Tommy was shocked. His father told him the same thing. This time it was not his father. It was a person who is his half sister. A half sister that has some of her father's smart mouth with her.

"I think our visitation is over. I might as well head back out," said Tamakaro as she give the guards a signal if it is her times up. The guards whisper to her that she still has time. Tamakaro watched Tommy stand there as she looks like she was going to leave.

"Wait!" said Tommy. Tamakaro stopped and turned to Tommy.

"If you say is true then how come you were there where Kathy picked up that axe and killed my friends," said Tommy.

"That axe originally was for me to train with. I always wanted to train on other weapons besides any swords and glaives. I decided to try to take on an axe using. After Kathy used it, I do not know if I want to keep it at all. I might as well give it to Kathy or sell it away," said Tamakaro.

"But that will come when the trial comes in few months, the evidence of your sister Kathy have meant to kill them or it was out of self defense, right now we have one witness and that is Marina Hyrultin," said the guard, "However it will plead Kathy guilty and he can go free."

"Actually I am that other witnessed," said Tamakaro. Tommy was shocked as well as the guard.

"I was up on a support beam ambushing and Tommy's so called friends and was going to teach them a lesson without killing anyone," said Tamakaro, "However Kathy picked up that axe and killed people and I know because the blood drenching and the smell of it could be around as well as hearing it."

"Well then I put on a report," said the guard, "The gerudo race will have to represent you if not the peace treaty with them is going to be bad."

"Well Miss Makezai your time is up," said the guard.

"Thanks well. Tommy Hyrultin I might as well be there within a month," said Tamakaro as she dissappear with the guards. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A plan

After few days of checking of the hotel without being noticed, Tamakaro has an idea to have Anna and her sneak in before her husband finds out and caught him in the act. When Anna came back home and her children is no where to be found, Tamakaro was inside the house watching the door. Her father is not home so it is easier for her to tell her plan. Anna came inside the door and heard two footsteps and turned around.

"Ah! Tamakaro, you scared me," said Anna. Tamakaro got out of the shadows.

"I am sorry but I could not sleep well," said Tamakaro putting her head down try to get the thought of her father's infedelity and the horror of her dreams.

"I know how you feel. I know that there is more of people like you have that problem with my husband. I was one of them. However, my brother taught my husband a lesson and get him to married me. However, getting him caught by two witness will make him in trouble. I want him busted and in trouble for what he had done to many people," said Anna.

"I do have a plan but we need to know an exact pattern he goes to the hotel and have his so called fun with his 'guest'," said Tamakaro.

"I know that part because he make an excuse for the day that he works extra shift which it is a lie. He never like the work but does it anyways," said Anna.

"When we are here we can get him in trouble and see his face with a plan that I have," said Tamakaro as she picked up a scroll.

"How can we do that," asked Anna as she has this puzzle look.

"There is a hotel that your husband goes to. I have a cloak and asked the person that I left something at the room that I was raped in and we hide on the closet door that he put his stuff and another closet door that I think we can hide and use that to peek what he is doing and we can capture him in the act," said Tamakaro as she tells the plan to Anna.

"That will work and hopefully the we can teach my infedel husband a lesson. I am wanting to do this for a long time," said Anna.

"Ok we can start when the timing is right. Preferably I would like to kill him, but I rather have some things to work out first then use my option to kill as a last resort. I want to hear him squirm," said Tamakaro.

"Well he will be financially as well as reputation. Definitly his reputation as a hylian knight. The rules for a knight is to be loyal to his wife and honor her will all you have. Not many has done what you are going to do. Most of the times if another race is involve then the person cannot go to the respective home until the trials are over," said Anna.

"I am willing to take that chance. I rather have this guy dead or end up in the dungeon where I will not even want to see him," said Tamakaro.

"I know. I want the same thing for my sake as well as my children's sake. I want them to cherish their family and make them see that infedelity will make their life in the dungeon," said Anna.

"Your son Tommy is in the dungeon for trying to hurt Kathy and Marina," said Tamakaro as she was sounded freightened slightly.

"Did Tommy?" said Anna as she was thinking something else.

"No Kathy picked up an axe that I have for me to train and killed people who Tommy used to try to hold them down," said Tamakaro.

"Well I want Tommy and Kathy to be around outside the dungeons to see their father in the dungeon but I am afraid that Kathy might be in the executioner's chair and be killed," said Anna.

"Well we can use our plan later I have to be in court to straightened out the mess that Kathy and Tommy is going," said Tamakaro.

"Ok well you can need your rest and get ready for court. I might as well go and see it all," said Anna. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Kathy's Trial

Tamakaro went to court as she heard people shuffling at the seats and she and Marina are sitting next to each other. Tamakaro saw Marina sitting nervous. The noise of the speaker shouted around and the King of Hyrule sit down.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the court we are here to announce the crime that happened at the Marakil Abandon house the suspect come forth," said the announcer as Kathy walked with chains.

"I hereby announcing the suspect Lady Kathy Melissa of Hyrutin is here for murdering Sir Marcus of Kastran, Sir Jack of Mastril, Sir Matthew of Withil, Sir Adam of Townsil, and Sir Daniel of Tanwilling. Now wait for your fate of the audience and for his Highness the King of Hyrule. We have two witness of the scene and will speak out. We will start out by bringing the weapon, our first witness Marina of Hyrultin, then Tommy of Hyrutin, we will go by the details what the knights find out, the witness Tamaykayroo Maykezaai, uh... it is a gerudo going to take the stand then the shop owner who sold the weapon. Let this trial begin," said the Announcer. Most of us were sitting there nervous.

"Would Marina of Hyrutin come up and tell what has happened," said the Announcer.

"Your highness, I am not going to lie. My brother was trying to attack my sister and myself and my sister protected us with the axe and killed the people who were trying to hurt me," said Marina.

"Ok Marina you can leave," said the Announcer. Marina went back out and head back home.

"Tommy of Hyrutin come up and tell what has happened," said the Announcer.

"My sister tries to kill me and killed my friends," said Tommy.

"Ok Tommy you may leave," said the Announcer. Tommy left with a smirk smiling knowing that his sister will be killed.

"Ok What the knights found out the weapon has the blood of many smells. All are knights. The heavy axe that most axe users will try to use," said a knight.

"However, it is a spell on it that makes it useful for most Iron Knuckles to use. If it is possible that Lady Kathy is innocent due to the spell. No one has control over a spell was meant for an Iron Knuckle. We all know that Iron Knuckles are mere undead that has one goal and that is to kill. We all suspect that they were alive like Lady Kathy and start to become killing machines. I also researched that Iron knuckles died from death and will stay as killing machines. If we killed her any shape or form she will be a true Iron Knuckle," said a person that just walked in and checked the weapon. Tamakaro was not surprised because it was an Iron Knuckle weapon but did not know about a spell on it. Tamakaro did feel suspicious about this person. Like if not to trust him or not. Not only Tamakaro felt that but most people in the room did.

"This is a trial and how do the name of Din you are in here?" said a knight that sought out this person, "I order you out."

"Your highness sorry for my intrusion, I just do not want any innocent person being turned into a killing machine," said the person to the king.

Tamakaro can't stand it and left the courtroom before any more arguments and did not care anything more about what happened. For all she knows that it might turned out violent and she does not want any war between hylians and gerudo like there was a long time ago.

"Tamakaro!" said Salik. Tamakaro stopped and turned to Salik.

"How come all three of you are not knights and yet have a trial like a knight," said Tamakaro.

"Our father is a knight and so is all three of us. We use the term 'guard' alot. I am a royal guard as well as Tommy. Marilik is a royal dungeon guard. Technically speaking we are really knights all three of us," said Salik.

"What I do not understand is why Kathy was in this trial if they would killed her already," said Tamakaro.

"They want to give her a chance eventhough women should not even carried a weapon. The only time they ever do is if someone is attacking them and have the right to use a knife or their father or husband's weapon. It is complicated for you to understand," said Salik.

"I have been raised by gerudos and I know how hylians men and women worked by living with them for 3 years," said Tamakaro as she came up with that lie. She has been raised by hylians ever since her mother died.

"I did not understand why some people are treated better than others," said Tamakaro, "I mean gerudos have respect for one another by earning and will back each other up if necessary."

"I might not know how you see us, but we need to go back in to the courtroom," said Salik.

"I dunno I have a feeling that there is a fight brewing in there and I do not want to get involve. And people were wanting to go to war with Gerudo's again," said Tamakaro.

"Good point. Well you can leave and I will tell you how it ended up the trial," said Salik. Tamakaro nodded and start heading out and went out of the courtroom and running outside to Hyrule field where the sun set and Tamakaro went to sleep. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Outcome of trial

Tamakaro woke up in the morning and was heading back to town. There were more guards heavily and they were checking for weapon check and other things too. The guards stopped Tamakaro, check Tamakaro's weapons, and asked for her name. Tamakaro gave them her name. She was standing outside of the gates for two hours and they let her in. The town has more guards standing around. Tamakaro walked to Anna's house and hoping that her father was not home.

"Tamakaro nice to see you again please come in," said Anna.

"I just stand outside of the town's entrance what happened that caused this alarm," said Tamakaro.

"My daughter's trial happened. Kathy was let go and someone used the evidence axe and start killing everyone even the king. It was a bloody fight inside. The king ordered the townsmen and women to stay inside the town and outsiders will be checked for two to three hours," said Anna.

"Is Kathy-" said Tamakaro as she was cut off.

"My sister was let free with no charges and weapon was immediate destroyed. Tommy was more afraid of that weapon than Kathy," said Marina as she walking toward the kitchen.

"So Kathy is free and Tommy is free?" Tamakaro asked.

"Yes Tamakaro. Both of my children is free. Kathy has Marilik watching over her and Salik is watching Tommy," said Anna.

"Is there any restrictions on both of them?" asked Tamakaro.

"Kathy cannot leave this very house and Tommy cannot touch a single weapon for the next 10 days," said Anna.

"Well it is better for Kathy have this happened then death," said Tamakaro.

"Yeah and what happened that person was the one that was saying something that was correct and I have this chill about him but thank him for what he did for my daughter," said Anna.

"What would I know is that what he says about Iron Knuckles is not true. A friend I know in Termina knows about the Iron Knuckles like the back of her hand. The Iron Knuckles are no more than empty shells inside of an armor that is hard to penetrate," said Tamakaro.

"How does your friend knows it," said Anna.

"Her father and her researched all of them," said Tamakaro.

"So your friend knows more about them," said Anna.

"Yes but that is not the point. I wanted to know why that guy is saying that the axe is in a spell. Iron Knuckles do not have anything that will do that. Unless some other mage or wizard have put it that way but normally the Iron Knuckle weapon dessimate when the Iron Knuckle dessimate. On top of that, that weapon is a replica of an Iron Knuckle Axe. I know I asked for it," said Tamakaro.

"Well it is being destroyed and outsiders are being checked and have a curfew time to leave. That is the rules and the town is in lockdown for short period," said Anna.

"Luckily I did not get involve or I would be a cause of a war and I think Gerudos and Hylians do not need that right now. That is the only reason I left. I am glad that I did," said Tamakaro.

"Yes I know. I am thankful that my daughter is under restrictions as well as Tommy," said Anna.

"I do not know what the time hour they gave me," said Tamakaro, "They should be considerate for the blind."

"Let me check," said Anna. Anna look at the paper and read 30 minutes.

"You only have half an hour which it is enough time to shop and leave. Which it is not enough time for you to visit friends and family," said Anna.

"Then I will come back after the lockdown has been lifted and continue as planned with catching your husband in the act," said Tamakaro.

"Ok well that is a good idea. It is easier and most people won't be in a panic and my husband will continue his evil deed," said Anna.

"What about us Tamakaro?" said Marina.

"When the lockdown is over I will continue to help you and your sister out ok," said Tamakaro.

"Ok I am going to be here helping mommy for the time being," said Marina.

"Ok you do that," said Tamakaro.

"Tamakaro be careful out there. Other hylians might find you suspicious but stay out of trouble and sight," said Anna.

"I will," said Tamakaro as she left and head back outside of town started to train herself on her magic ability while waiting for the lockdown to be removed. 


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Execution and parting ways

Tamakaro was told not participate on the trial because she was paid not to by ten different hylians as well as Anna.Tamakaro went anyways as well as Anna. The trial was not fair at all all the poor girl was told that she wanted it anyways and she was the whore all this time. I would object as well as Anna. But they will force us to sit down. The poor girl was getting a beatened tomorrow in the towns square and Malphnes goes scott free. Anna cried because all that planned was for nothing. Tamakaro was not taking this anymore she left with her bow on hand and was ready to kill Malphnes once and for all.

"Yeah that is good trial. That girl deserves what is coming to her," said one knight.

"Yeah I agree that is what happened when you mess with a knight," said another. Tamakaro do not want to hear anymore and was going to snipe them out to sleep. She pulled her bow back and with two arrows she shot both knights and put them to sleep. Tamakaro hated anyone that she feels that they really need to be punished.

"Well Sir Malphnes what are you going to do with your wife and that gerudo lady that helped her," said a guard.

"Well my wife I do not care because who would listen to anything that a woman says. However, the gerudo, I need to handle her myself because I rather not have her telling lies to the outside world," said Malphnes.

"So are you going to execute her yourself," said the guard.

"Hopefully I will. I need to show her that she needs to keep her nose out of people's business," said Malphnes. Tamakaro waited until the guard turn around and she shot her arrow at him to make him to sleep. With one shot she shot him. Tamakaro went down quietly and moved to a darker part of the room.

"Who goes there," said Malphnes. Malphnes walked slow and have his weapon drawn. Tamakaro already has her scimitars out and ready to kill.

"ANSWER ME WHO GOES THERE!!!!" shouted Malphnes. Tamakaro never answered. As soon as Malphnes got close to a wall Tamakaro went behind and chopped off his head. Tamakaro left as soon as she spill blood and killed her so called father.

"That is for mating with my mother. This is for mating me," said Tamakaro as she grabbed her scimitar and rammed it down to the ground and cut off his manhood permantly. Tamakaro left Malphnes there as she sneak out of town. Once out of town, Tamakaro stood outside of the field crying.

"Mother, I hope you are there watching and saw what I did," said Tamakaro to her necklace, "I hope justice is serve up there where you are at. I just put father there and hope that the Goddess of wisdom found him guilty for the crime he did over here," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro took her weapon and cleaned it off the river flowing and wash off the blood stains of her scimitars. Marina and Kathy were outside on the field and both heard Tamakaro near the river.

"Tamakaro!!!" Tamakaro heard as Kathy and Marina came with her long sword.

"Marina, Kathy what are you two doing here," said Tamakaro.

"Practicing. Oh you left this back at home," said Marina holding the long sword.

"You keep it Marina it is yours," said Tamakaro.

"Really! Thank you," said Marina.

"Well I do have news for both of you," said Kathy, "Since I was in trial and my trial never went anywhere I asked the king if I can be the first female executioner. He told me that since I can and I know how to handle the axe and guillotine, I will be fine. I am going to start tomorrow."

"Ah! I see. Well Kathy I hope you become a great executioner. And get better paid than your brothers ever will," said Tamakaro. Marina and Kathy laughs.

"Well I won't be home at all. I felt sorry for mom," said Kathy.

"I do not want to go home. I love mommy but I can't stand Daddy," said Marina. Tamakaro do not want to tell Marina the truth and understands her.

"I can't stay at the town very much anyways. I have to go back to Gerudo Valley to find my aunt Nabooru," said Tamakaro.

"Really! Can I go too? I mean if they let Hylian females around," said Marina.

"Sure you can stay around and I will help you out with your fighting skills and hurt any other Gerudos if they mess with you," said Tamakaro as she giggles.

"Well this is where the two of us will part ways," said Marina to Kathy and Tamakaro.

"Yes but we will still head back to town when we want. And besides Kathy tell your mom that Marina is staying with me.

"Ok I will and Marina behave do not do something rash please," said Kathy.

"I promised," said Marina. All three left the river. Kathy went back to town and Marina went on a new adventure with her half sister Tamakaro. 


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: In Gerudian Jail

Tamakaro and Marina were glad to find Gerudo Valley after three days of searching. However, the welcoming was not great. Both were thrown in jail. Tamakaro stood there with a confusion look. How would a gerudo throw another gerudo in jail? Tamakaro thought it does not matter she can pick locks and free herself. She did pick the lock and knocked the guard down on her cell. Tamakaro did and grabbed her bow, quiver that has arrow, two scimitars, and a dirk. Tamakaro left and went to find her half sister.

"Tamakaro! What is going on," said Marina.

"I have no idea but I am going to bust you out of there," said Tamakaro.

"Tamakaro behind you a guard," said Marina. Tamakaro moved out of the way and the guard was in the gerudian stance.

"Lets see who is better you or me," said Tamakaro as she pulled her scimitars out.

"Ah! I see you know how to wield scimitars like the rest of us, but you still are not match for us gerudos," said the guard.

"What are you babbling about," said Tamakaro. The guard swing and Tamakaro blocked and swing. The guard blocked.

"Not bad for an outsider," said the guard.

"Maybe because I am gerudo," said Tamakaro. The guard laugh and attack again with all her might Tamakaro disarms her swords and was having both scimitars pointed to her.

"Is that all you've got. I seen better swordsman in Termina," said Tamakaro.

"Koroshe! Does not matter you wont see the last of me," said the guard as she used the deku nut and blinded Marina.

"Well that is strike two," said Tamakaro.

"What was strike one," said Marina.

"Throw me in jail," said Tamakaro.

"I understand hylians, zoras, kokiris, gorons, or even undeads, but come one a gerudo get thrown in gerudian jail. I really need to talk to my aunt about this," said Tamakaro.

"Well they think you break a law," said Marina.

"What law? Most of us are thieves. The only law we go by is the law of the sands and nothing more," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro and Marina walked through gerudo Valley and went to the main part and found Nabooru.

"What the-" said Nabooru as she draw her scimitars.

"I do not know who both of you are but you will both pay for intruding on me," said Nabooru.

"Uh this is not good," said Marina.

"Well I will say that I wont be hurt and you wont either," said Tamakaro.

"I am the best swordswoman in the valley and you will get hurt," said Nabooru as she was charging at her. Marina and Tamakaro moved out of the way. Marina stood inside as Tamakaro and Nabooru got outside and fight. All the gerudos were watching this fight. Nabooru and Tamakaro exchange attacks and blocks until Nabooru got her blindfold lingering to come off and cut her face.

"Strike three," said Tamakaro as she felt the blood pouring and she just went on all out on Nabooru. Nabooru could not keep up and lost both scimitars and was on the mercy of Tamakaro.

"Who are you?" said Nabooru. Most of the gerudos were shocked that an outsider managed to beat their beloved leader like if she was nothing.

"I am Tamakaro Makezai," said Tamakaro in Gerudian. Nabooru heard that as she was staring at Tamakaro. Nabooru looked at Tamakaro and remember the child she hold now a grown woman.

"Tama," said Nabooru and hugged her. Now the gerudos were even more shocked. Nabooru was happy that her niece came back to the valley.

"We have a lot of things to discuss," said Nabooru in gerudian.

"Yes auntie, I am ready to listen oh and the hylian girl I traveled with is my half sister, Marina," said Tamakaro.

"Oh so you are traveling with a hylian. Well she is welcomed as well. Come on inside we have a lot to discuss," said Nabooru. 


	32. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Discussion**

Tamakaro went inside with Nabooru and Marina just sit there holding her sword at Nabooru.

"It is ok Marina this is my aunt Nabooru," said Tamakaro to Marina. Marina look at Nabooru and smiled and put the weapon away.

"Please to meet you. I am Marina of Hyrutin," said Marina doing a curtsey.

"Stand up. I do not want to see this inequality," said Nabooru. Marina stand up and Nabooru looked at Marina and smiled.

"A hylian girl trying to learn the way of the sword. I haven't seen one like that over 35 years," said Nabooru.

"I am still learning," said Marina. Nabooru looked at Marina as Tamakaro was listening to them talking.

"I hope you are going to keep your skills sharp. There is a very rare to see female hylians with a sword. You are welcome to the training grounds to train if you want," said Nabooru.

"Really I can use it," said Marina. Nabooru looked at Marina and see the little glitter in Marina eyes.

"Yes you can but the thing is your sister here have to give you rupees to go in. Tamakaro did not like the sound of it.

"I am going to pay for it," said Tamakaro.

"I can pay it. I do have 30 rupees on me," said Marina. Nabooru and Tamakaro looked at her like how do she have money.

"Well you can go. Then but here I will give you this. It is a Gerudian pass. So you can enter the valley and exit anytime you want and you can go to the training grounds all you want," said Nabooru.

"Thank you miss Nabooru," said Marina as she take it with happily and head out of the room.

"Aunt Nabooru, Do you still have my mother's room here," said Tamakaro. Nabooru glance at Tamakaro.

"Yes we still do. No one ever goes in to the rooms of another Gerudo even though the valley is not populating fast enough to do so," said Nabooru.

"I will take that room and Marina will stay with me until she felt like going back to town," said Tamakaro.

"It is weird to see you back without your mother. I thought your mother will be with you," said Nabooru. Tamakaro looked down in sorrow.

"I hate to say it, but my mother died ten years ago," said Tamakaro. Nabooru heard that and was shocked.

"I am sorry child. I did not know," said Nabooru. Tamakaro raised her head up and took off her blindfold.

"I have waited for a while to come back here because I have nothing behind on Termina. My mother had a burial at sea. I cannot stand my mother died from a disease that no one cured," said Tamakaro.

"I take it that the goddess have plans for your mother. Well child you can stay anytime. After all, your mother and myself are almost alike," said Nabooru.

"Thanks Aunt Nabooru," said Tamakaro as she hugged Nabooru. Nabooru and Tamakaro felt power surge. Tamakaro felt the spirit powers on Nabooru and Nabooru felt the power surge of Chaos.


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Sage and Prodigy **

After the power surge happened. Nabooru was shocked as well as Tamakaro. The two just stand there wondering what the other will say.

"Aunt Nabooru," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro put her blindfold back on as she waited for Nabooru's answer.

"You're the child Prodigy of the Chaos Goddess Shaniku," said Nabooru as she was still shocked about it.

"Well you are the Sage of Spirit. I did not expect that happened," said Tamakaro as she finished putting her blindfold on.

"Well since you are the sage of spirit and I an the chaos prodigy. What will happened to us," said Tamakaro to Nabooru.

"I do not know, child I am sure that both of our powers are different but we still are going to be needed. Whether it deals with the Hero of Time or not we are still needed," said Nabooru.

"So another words we are sitting ducks until we are needed," said Tamakaro.

"Not necessary. You and I can have our lives but we have the extra burden on us than what normal gerudos have. In my horrible case I cannot have the Hero of Time as a suitable husband as well as the rest of the sages," said Nabooru. She cursed under her breath against Rauru for that ruling. Ruto has it worse. She curse at Rauru like no tomorrow because of that ruling. Zelda likes him but did not say she want him. For the rest of the sages, they do not matter because they want him more of a friend than a lover. Tamakaro never understand that part. Her part of this matter never really expect to unfold.

"Auntie. It is ok. There are plenty of hylian men to choose from. We can just find the right one for you and be happy that he will be yours. I rather see you with a hylian than with King Ganondorf," said Tamakaro. Nabooru like to hear that from Tamakaro.

"Well child most things are not for certain. We sages are free and can go to the temple off and on but we do not commit to stay at the temple like Rauru is. The certain things we do is now to be our regular selves and go when the time is needed," said Nabooru.

"It is most certain that I will be needed but I have no slightest clue. I mean sure I can see other people from around places and do what I like to do but I have no clue what is my true purpose as the prodigy child," said Tamakaro.

"It will come to you in time. The spirits are at rest and so does the world. Your time to shine will be soon. I know that there will be a time when the sages can't do anything but the prodigy will come out and do what they are needed," said Nabooru.

"I guess you are right Aunt Nabooru. I am just well clueless. I have to wait in time. I guess. I might as well just do my regular duties before the calling is for me," said Tamakaro.

"Well the sun is going down we can have all the talking in the world to do tomorrow. In the meantime, rest up and start your training tomorrow for lone wolf title," said Nabooru.

"What?" said Tamakaro as she was shocked about that saying. "Your giving up that title aunt Nabooru," said Tamakaro as she waiting for Nabooru's answer.

"No not really. There can be more than one lone wolf but that is if you earn that name," said Nabooru as she glanced at few gerudo guards guarding outside. "You might as well sleep," said Nabooru looking at the guards and talking to Tamakaro.

"Very well I will greet you in the morning," said Tamakaro as she left Nabooru's quarters. Tamakaro went where her mother used to live and heard Marina asleep at her old room. Tamakaro only smiled and went to sleep where her own mother slept.


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Assassination**

Tamakaro woke up on the first day of morning. Marina left a note in hylian telling that she has been practicing on the Training Ground. Marina started to grew in two years. She went looking like a scrawny 10 years old to 12 years old. She started her training of the bow and become very good at it. However, dual wielding is not her type. She rather stick to the basics of using a long-sword. Tamakaro tried to do her best of being everything she can think of. She went to town and heard hylians talking to each other. Something about assassination. Tamakaro shrugs it off and visit her brothers.

"Halt who goes there," said a guard. Tamakaro was wondering just to sneak to her brothers' work or just tell the guard that she is there to visit Salik and Marilik. She stood there deciding and finally said something.

"I am here to see-" said Tamakaro as she got cut off. Tamakaro just stood there as she wondering who the person could be.

"She is here to see me," said a feminine voice of 15 years of age. The presence of death was near and Tamakaro wonder if the 15 year old woman is actually an executioner.

"Ah sorry mistress Kathy. You two must be on your way," said the guard. Tamakaro follow the person as she walks with her.

"It has been a long time isn't it Kathy," said Tamakaro. Kathy had no expression on her face or her voice.

"Yes it has. You are the only person that actually talk to me. I lost all communication with my brothers and my sister," said Kathy.

"Marina," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro thought back what Marina has been doing. Marina has been training herself to become a better person.

"Marina is probably busy exploring places like she wanted. She is the adventurer out of all of us. She will venture out and went to worlds that neither of us went," said Kathy.

"Well how is-" said Tamakaro as she got cut off by Kathy again. Tamakaro was not intimidated by the huge axe.

"Tommy has been assassinated. I saved Marilik and Salik along with their girlfriends. The person who is going to assassinated them will come after me," said Kathy.

"How Tommy got assassinated?" Tamakaro asked. Kathy was not even going to answer that question. Something was not right and Tamakaro knows it.

"Kathy wait. It is quiet. Too quiet," said Tamakaro as she smelled the air. Tamakaro closes her palms to hear any movement or anything other than them. Tamakaro picked up a faint smell of a hylian guy with a bow and arrow with poison . Tamakaro was ready for anything. The arrow was shot and Tamakaro caught it. The guy was shocked and was about to leave until Tamakaro catch him. Tamakaro stabbed him with the scimitars on his head and torso. The blood spilled all over the floor and the guy did not had a chance to recover or find out how close he was to Tamakaro before she killed him.

"I did not know you are an assassin Tamakaro," said Salik as Tamakaro was shocked to hear her brothers voice. Tamakaro did not know what to say.

"I am not really. This person was after Kathy with a poison arrow. I just manage to catch up with him and attack," said Tamakaro.

"Let me see," said Salik. Salik froze. "This guy was the one who killed Tommy and was after us. How you would of manage to find and kill him?" asked Salik.

"There is other things that sight cannot pick up that the nose can with the combination of hearing," said Tamakaro.

"You might as well become an assassin. You can make money from your clients," said Kathy. Tamakaro thought about it and agreed to it.

"All right I might as well start spreading the word. I am going to be the first Gerudo Assassin," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro move back and bid her siblings farewell.


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Assassin and spy**

Tamakaro picked up her first client and start to work on the next day. She ended up spying first and see what her target is moving. When her target is at her own house, Tamakaro have everything ready to kill her. With all of the poisons on the food that is highly deadly if is inside a hylian's body. For a gerudo, they are acceptable to the desert and its poisons. Most of the hylian target take the food that has the poison and was sick for three seconds and Tamakaro waited until the poison killed the target. Tamakaro was successful. The target died and no one expects it was a gerudo assassin. Tamakaro was getting more and more clients. She was like this and getting more money. She even steals money from her clients when they are not looking. Also she stole things from her targets house. Tamakaro was becoming a rich Gerudo. Tamakaro also does some spying for her clients too. Many of the time she looks for things to stole as a way that she wanted it. Townspeople knows Tamakaro as the hiddensand. Tamakaro gets more recognizable and have tougher jobs as a year passed by. Soon one client want her to go to hyrule castle to kill the king of hyrule. Tamakaro was shocked but accept it. Sneaking past the guards was easy. It was getting tougher when it comes to my brother Salik. She manage to sneak pass him. Once Tamakaro got to the inside of the castle. She smell something she never smelled before. These people she smell did not smell like hylians, zoras, or gorons. These people has a different smell and Tamakaro was curious about them but tried not to leave her mission and target. She was almost in position to get ready to kill the target. Tamakaro felt a presence behind her. It was the weird smell of the people she smelled.

"I see you have a view here," said a male in his late twenties. Tamakaro only stood there and was ready to throw the person off and kill her target.

"And what if I am. I am here just for a reason," said Tamakaro not telling him what she really is.

"Ah I see. The only gerudo that is an assassin over a year. Hiddensand may I recall it," said the person. Tamakaro was shocked that this person knows who she is.

"Very clever however I do have a job that needs to be done," said Tamakaro. The guy was about to throw her down when the king arrives, instead Tamakaro ducked and the guy fell down. Tamakaro went back hiding. The guy got back up and find Tamakaro missing. The person was looking high over hill for Tamakaro. He found Tamakaro at a secluded place.

"You are very clever hiddensand. However I wont let you pass," said the guy. Tamakaro like this part of the deal.

"Well that means you want to dance with me. That is fine I will dance with you," said Tamakaro as she pulled her scimitars out. The two were fighting and Tamakaro was winning at first. The other person manage to beat her.

"Well not bad for hiddensand. You manage to attack well for a dual wielder, but your skills are not match for a sheikah," said the guy.

"Is that so," said Tamakaro. She went attacking again. The sheikah manage to tore her blindfold. The sheikah smirked and was waiting what she will do.

"Well it seems I have the advantage if I keep aftering your blindfold. If I ripped it off I will get to see those eyes," said the Sheikah.

"Strike one," said Tamakaro as she attack him some more faster than before. The sheikah yawn and keep up with Tamakaro but in bare motions. The sheikah was more impressed on how she manages to move quicker. He got another glance and got the blindfold again and the blindfold is almost out of her eyes.

"If this keeps up I will get your blindfold and I will see how the hiddensand deals with her distraction of her blindfold off," said the sheikah.

"Strike two," said Tamakaro. She become more precisions with her movement as well moving faster. The sheikah now move in his normal pace to keep up with her. Tamakaro was getting ready to get him again and he started to manage to get rid of her blindfold. To the sheikah surprised he see her golden eyes.

"Wow. The hiddensand has the most beautiful eyes I ever seen in a gerudo," said the Sheikah. Tamakaro knows her blindfold is out.

"Strike three," said Tamakaro as she starts to go berserk. The Sheikah and her were dancing with the swords. Both lost their weapons and the sheikah got her pinned.

"You do look very pretty for a gerudo," said the sheikah. Tamakaro is shocked and was hoping something was coming out of it. The sheikah kissed her and give her a proposition.

"If you killed the other person I will double it and go out with her date," said the Sheikah. Tamakaro was shocked is even more and take that proposition. The sheikah vanished and Tamakaro left.


	36. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Date and set up**

Tamakaro finished her second target and grabbed the money from the sheikah. Tamakaro got ready for the next day. She was hoping that this guy is a good choice for her. Tamakaro was waiting outside of the place that the Sheikah had told her to wait. Tamakaro waited all day and as soon it started to become night, Tamakaro fed up and went to her dead father's secret hiding place. The next morning Tamakaro went to the castle to search for this sheikah that set her up. She passed the guards, pass her brother Salik again. She gets to the place where she smell the sheikahs. The sheikah she smell also has strange powers like her aunt. Tamakaro felt her powers going off the walls. She want to avoid this one as well. Tamakaro smell the air for the Sheikah again and found him traveling in a corridor that leads to someone's quarters. Tamakaro went inside the quarter of that person and got caught again.

"You have no job right here so I suggest you leave," said the Sheikah as he is up in the support beam along with Tamakaro.

"You forgot already that we have a date. You still owe me one," said Tamakaro to the sheikah as she was still standing.

"A date? I do not know what are you talking about," said the Sheikah. Tamakaro was a little frustrated and was getting ready to kill him.

"You know I can be more deadly than what you think," said Tamakaro. The sheikah smirk at her thinking she will be stopped.

"You think that way but the sages can stop you," said the Sheikah thinking that Tamakaro will be afraid about it.

"The sages stopped me if I am endanger to hyrule. I am more endangering you," said Tamakaro. The presence of the strange power was watching and hearing the conversation. The sheikah did not think that Tamakaro knows too much about the sages.

"So what do you want from me?" asked the Sheikah hoping that he might has to escape from her and attack whenever she has an open.

"You promised me a date and I do want that date off of you," said Tamakaro. The sheikah still wants to be stubborn and was getting ready to attack.

"Dearo, you promised something like that you might as well go on that date as you promised," said the female with the strange powers.

"Master Impa but-" said Dearo hoping to get out of this mess as much as he can. Tamakaro heard this and chuckle to herself.

"But nothing you promised and you should kept that promise. I do not want to lose another person off of my clan," said Impa.

"Yes Master Impa. I might as well get ready," said Dearo as he disappeared from sight. Tamakaro knows how to do tricks like that.

"Young lady I would like to have a word with you," said Impa to Tamakaro. Tamakaro got down and landed in front of Impa.

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" asked Tamakaro. Impa look at her trying to find out how she knows so much about the sages.

"I may not know how you manage to get to the castle without alarming anyone. However I want to know how you know about the sages," said Impa.

"Go to gerudo valley asked for the one called Exalted Nabooru. She will tell you who I am. From that you know how I know so much about the sages," said Tamakaro as she disappear from Impa's sight. Tamakaro went back outside of the castle and waiting for her date and hoping that he will keep his end of the bargain.


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: True Date and outcome**

Tamakaro went on the date. She saw the sheikah very quiet. He does not talk she wanted to start on a conversation but it did not make his mouth move. They ate dinner and both were heading to the next thing. Tamakaro felt bored and exhausted. All this guy did is moving and taking out her to dinner. They were walking around town and going places in a very short time. Tamakaro can keep up on speed but going on a chase for a date is not what she wanted. It is nothing she has planned. However it was different and she was getting on an uproar. After the date, the Daero went back to the castle and Tamakaro went back to Gerudo Valley. Tamakaro went back pissed.

"Hey Tamakaro how is it going," said Mairanu the gerudo who guards the training grounds. Tamakaro give her a glare and respond to her answer.

"I would explain to my aunt first before I explain to other people," responded Tamakaro with a furious look. Tamakaro went to Nabooru's quarters.

"So I heard you went out on a date with a sheikah," said Nabooru. Tamakaro was shocked but then again the other person who asked her probably talk to Nabooru.

"Yes I have. I will tell you I would be better if I have any contact somehow," said Tamakaro as she was sitting down on a chair.

"Ah! I was talking to Impa about that. We were asking ourselves if it is possible for a Gerudo and a sheikah can be together. I take it as a no," said Nabooru.

"Actually the fun part is when I chased him around Hyrule Castle Town. I like some parts about the date but the physical contact I wish I had," said Tamakaro.

"How you got a sheikah to be on a date with you," asked Nabooru was being curious. Tamakaro stood there in anger but calm down.

"I was about to assassinate the king of hyrule from one of my clients pay. The sheikah came to me and stopped me. He pinned me to the wall and told me two things. If I killed the other person he will pay me double and go on a date with me. I accepted. I killed my client and robbed from him. I got paid by the sheikah and got him to go on a date with me," said Tamakaro.

"How he stopped you," asked Nabooru wondering something. Tamakaro sit calmly and tried to recollect her thoughts and responed.

"We were in a sword fight and he won," said Tamakaro. Nabooru was holding her laughter as hard as she can. Tamakaro kind of figuring she will laugh.

"So what are you going to do tommorrow," said Nabooru still trying to hold her laugh. Tamakaro gave a look to Nabooru.

"I am going to go and do more of my job. Hopefully I get more customers that way and get this valley its glorious name," said Tamakaro as she left Nabooru's room. Nabooru was laughing hard as Tamakaro heard it. Then Tamakaro was surprised what Nabooru yelled.

"KOROSHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Nabooru as she can be heard by everyone in the valley. Tamakaro wondered why her aunt yelled that.

"It must be a sheikah/gerudo rivalry," said a gerudian guard as she was walking passed Tamakaro. Tamakaro only smiled and hoping that the next time she goes out on a date. She will go out with the same sheikah or with someone else. She started to like the thrill he gave her.


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Spiritual Truth**

A year has passed and Nabooru has been in the training grounds for a long time. Marina went to the spirit temple to do her training well how to get there first. Tamakaro was on another mission but this time her target was there and yet he wasn't. It was the person that saves Kathy and make her what she is today. Tamakaro want to do two things but rather do her job first.

"Ah! So you must be the gerudo assassin the hiddensand," said a voice that Tamakaro recognized. Tamakaro knows this person does not have any scent on him.

"Yes and you must be?" said Tamakaro. The person did not answer but give her a gesture. Tamakaro cant see the gesture but felt it through the winds.

"It does not matter now does it. You cannot even touch me even if you want to," said the person. Tamakaro concentrate and find out that this person is not a person at all.

"Well I haven't talk to spirits ever since I was 16 years old. You are the first that I have talk to since a long time," said Tamakaro.

"Ah! So the hiddensand knows what I am but can you tell what spirit I am," said the person. Tamakaro hate play guessing games, but know this guy is a poe no other. Well not exactly, this guy reminds her Luca the spirit guarding Ikana's Canyon.

"It does not matter. Like you said I cant really touch you if I want to. Spirits cannot be killed by a simple poison or slashes. If you do die you just come back. Spirits are notorious for that," said Tamakaro.

"Very clever. However you do know that there is a way to reinforce a spirit. A priest had done that to an Iron Knuckle," said the spirit.

"Iron Knuckle are spirits in armor. Anyone can destroy the armor but the spirit always reassemble the armor and it comes back," said Tamakaro.

"Yes that is true but this priest purified the Iron Knuckle and until this day that Iron Knuckle is living as a normal person. More like reincarnated as a hylian girl," said the spirit.

"What?" said Tamakaro as she started to have flashbacks of what the spirit is showing her.

_A grunt came out of the Iron Knuckle. The armor of these knights were different and was showing a huge amount of power as the priest standing there casting a spell._

_"Creators of Hyrule I call upon thee. Take this sin spirit and reform it into a body where it can learn and holds all meaning," said the Priest. The Iron Knuckle was starting to glow. The spirit vanished. Tamakaro saw where the spirit headed. It was headed to a hylian woman who is carrying a child. By the sound of her voice was shocking to Tamakaro. It was Anna. The two boys were around but Kathy and Marina was not there. Tamakaro knows that the child that Anna was carrying is Kathy. _Tamakaro only froze as the flashback turned into the current state of her being blind.

"That cant be true," said Tamakaro. The spirit only came closer to Tamakaro as she felt its aura and presence.

"It is true. When you got that axe, it was the same axe that your sister had before. She picked it up and become what the priest will die in vain if she died. I manage to get that part away from her and have her live a life that the priest want her to live," said the spirit.

"Well Hiddensand I must be on my way there is no reason you should of stayed and try to hunt me down," said the spirit. Tamakaro did not want the spirit to go.

"Hey wait," said Tamakaro as the spirit vanished. Tamakaro pulled out her blindfold as she hold it in her hand. The spirit notices that she is blind and been that way for a long time.

"If you want me to fix your eyes go to the forest and grab a tree fungus. Then get purified water from the lake. Plus look for a powder that the kokiri has. You will need them as well," said the spirit.


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Lost in the forest**

Tamakaro was on her way to the forest and manage to get there by foot. Luckily her target was nice enough to get close to the forest. The tree smells got into Tamakaro and she was shaken. Her nose wont be any help this time around and that is how she can find people and things quicker. She started walking in the forest and hope to find her powder thing that she is looking for. As she walked she can't tell where to go with the paths and got lost. Tamakaro got a better idea and mark the trees as she walks the one with the X on it means she has been there before.

"My task is not going to be simple as I thought it would be," said Tamakaro to herself. Then her ears pick up a noise. Tamakaro pays attention where it coming from.

"Oh now what," said Tamakaro as she was ready what might popped out of her way. The noise getting closer and closer and soon the howling was right there in front of her and the smell of a wolfo is covering the forest near her.

"Koroshe," said Tamakaro as she pulled out her scimitars. She waited for the wolfo to attack her and she responded. The wolfo took a hit and was howling more and was going to attack again. Tamakaro blocked and attack the wolfo. The wolfo and her did this for a while until the wolfo retreated. Tamakaro felt relieved.

"Good off with you. I do not want to smell your scent again," said Tamakaro to the wolfo. Tamakaro continues her walk and got back to the same spot. Tamakaro went on the route again and find more things and got to a point where she felt a deku nut hit her.

"I know what this means. A deku scrub is near," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro followed and dodge the spit and she was right. Tamakaro got the deku scrub by the leaves of their head and pulled it out of the flower. The deku scrub keep shooting her deku nuts.

"I know you can talk. If you been in this forest long enough you know how to get me information that I needed," said Tamakaro. The deku scrub started to shoot 20 deku nuts in the same time. Tamakaro was being more mad and her dark powers started to consume the deku scrub and hurting it.

"Ow. Ow. Ow..... Ok Already I will help you just...... Ow. Stop the pain.... Ow," said the deku scrub. Tamakaro let her powers calm down and dropped the deku scrub.

"What do you need help on!!!" shouted the deku scrub at Tamakaro. Tamakaro did not like the tone that the deku scrub gave her but it is the only way she can get it to talk to her.

"Do you know were is this kokiri is at?" asked Tamakaro as she calmed down. The deku scrub was laughing and was mocking Tamakaro.

"I haven't seen those shrimps ever since I shoot them. Those kids are easy practice," said the deku scrub. Tamakaro thought that was mean and felt sorry for them.

"Then do you know where I can get this tree fungus then," said Tamakaro to the deku scrub. The deku scrub started to smirk and had a devious plan.

"Yeah there is one ask the person by the name of skullkid. He knows where you can find one. He is somewhere in the forest and I know that he is in this trail. Just follow it straight," said the Deku scrub. Tamakaro gave her thanks and left. However, the deku scrub was not only mean but downright pain.

"Well that deku scrub was a pain but at least I will get one thing out of my list," said Tamakaro as she headed to a path and hopefully get her items that the spirit gave her. Tamakaro walked on the paths and hopefully ran into the skullkid. She needed those two things that is in this forest and grab them and get out of here and went to lake hylia where the water smell is so pure that anyone can drink out of it.


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Skullkid encounter**

Tamakaro was tired of walking and sit down near a tree. Exhausted by the walking and searching, Tamakaro pulled her bag that she packed with her. She ate the salty leever meat and was happy with her meal. Tamakaro heard noises and Tamakaro thought nothing else but a wolfo. Tamakaro did not want to fight and was ready to avoid it at all cost but the strange thing is the smell is not of a wolfo. Tamakaro does not know what to do but the forest is good covering this smell. Then she got jumped on and Tamakaro got furious. The kid is trying to steal from her and try to knock her down.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!!!" said Tamakaro as she was glowing light everywhere. The two fairies came to the skullkid's rescue and the skullkid was terrified of Tamakaro. Tamakaro calmed down and heard one fairy tried to beat her up. Tamakaro got close to the skullkid.

"Sorry about that. I just been having a rough day. Please try not to do that again," said Tamakaro as she hold her hand close to the person that cries. The skullkid moves and was surprised that Tamakaro did not hurt him.

"You are not from around here.. Are you?" said the skullkid. Tamakaro tries to figure out what he meant. The skullkid was still terrified.

"If you talk about the forest. Yes I am not around here. I am from Gerudo Valley at the opposite direction," said Tamakaro. Skullkid shakes.

"He not asking that," said the female fairy. Tamakaro was confused but then got to the point. She let a huge sigh and was not wanting to tell people that her family is from Termina.

"If you were asking if I am from Termina. Yes and No. I have family members that are from Termina but I was born here in Hyrule. I do go back and forth with that but I am more Hyrulian than I am Terminan," said Tamakaro. The skullkid stopped shaking and was getting up.

"So you are from there. Can you forgive me?" said the skullkid. Tamakaro does not know what he meant by it but she did not know what had happened.

"Yes I can," said Tamakaro, "I just wish I know how to find this kokiris so I can have a powder that a spirit was telling me." The skullkid gave her a confused look. The fairies also.

"Why do you want that," asked a male fairy voice. Tamakaro took off her blindfold and her eyes were still the same. But the fairies and the skullkid did thought she has weird eye color for a gerudo.

"I am blind and the spirit knows how to make it better. I just need this powder that is from here. A tree fungus and purified water from Lake Hylia," said Tamakaro.

"Well I have a powder, but you forgave me so I can give this to you as a forgiveness," said the skullkid as he pulled out a powder and give it to Tamakaro.

"Thank you," said Tamakaro as she did felt sorry for scaring him as well she gave him something as well. Tamakaro pulled out a Gerudian jewel that she found in Termina a long time ago.

"Here you can keep this. You can say it is a token of friendship if you want it. I am Tamakaro," said Tamakaro. The skullkid was happy and so was the two fairies.

"Please to meet you, I am Tael and this is my sister Tatl," said male fairy. Tatl hit her brother and was furious.

"Tael I can introduce myself thank you very much. But I dunno she is an adult and it is hard for us to trust adults," said Tatl.

"Sometimes adults can be mean but that is because they forget how it was to be children. They always have to work, work, work. I know it is boring and sometimes adults forgot what it is like to have fun," said Tamakaro.

"Really? Well I am called skullkid. Please to meet you," said the skullkid. Tamakaro gave a huge smile that she had never had. Tamakaro and the skullkid was having games to play for a while.

"Well new friend I hope you can get your eyes fixed. I may not know what is this tree fungus but I can lead you to people that may help you out. Follow me," said the skullkid. Tamakaro followed the skullkid and he stopped at a village in the forest. The skullkid left of nervous. Tamakaro does not know why he left. Tamakaro does not know what to do. She just stand there.


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Kokiri Forest**

Tamakaro heard all these whispers and a girl came to Tamakaro. The forest was too quiet and this girl with a fairy came up to Tamakaro and was about to talk. Tamakaro sensed another person with mystical powers like her aunt Nabooru and also a person that goes by Impa. Tamakaro does not know what to do or to say.

"Hello," said girl. Tamakaro stood there frozen.

'How fortunate is this. First my aunt, then the sheikah lady Impa and now this little girl,' Tamakaro thought. Tamakaro sit down and respond.

"Hello, I am Tamakaro from Gerudo Valley," said Tamakaro as she wondered if she should say that to her. The little girl wondering why is a gerudo in the forest in the first place.

"Please to meet you I am Saria," said the girl as she still is confused at Tamakaro. Tamakaro takes off her blindfold and her eyes were shown to Saria.

"I need help to find a tree fungus so I can get my eyes fixed," said Tamakaro. Saria look at her golden yellow eyes and she was shocked that it reminded her of something but she cant put her finger to it.

"Well I know where to get them. Follow me," said Saria as she laughs. Tamakaro haven't heard a laugh like that except when Marina laughs at Tamakaro for giving her a wrong direction at the Training Grounds.

"Ok," said Tamakaro as she got up and put her blindfold back on. Saria led her to the deku tree. The huge enormous tree was sitting there and there was a little tree just starting to grow.

"Ah Saria what brings you here," said the small Deku tree. Saria smiled and pointed to Tamakaro at the Tree. Tamakaro faced at the small talking tree.

"Um. Hello," said Tamakaro. The tree looked at Tamakaro and wondering what does she want and why she is even here in the first place.

"Great Deku Tree can this person can have one of the fungus that is from the old one," said Saria. The tree looked at Tamakaro and smiled.

"For someone that is a prodigy of the Gerudos that cannot see, I understand what it is like not going around and enjoy yourself without knowing how people look like. I will let you have my fungus. Be warned though if it gets to anyone, it will harm them very much," said the Deku Tree to Tamakaro as a word of warning. Tamakaro nodded and went for a fungus. She cannot find any on the outside.

"You must go inside the old tree to get the fungus," said the small tree. Tamakaro fell down to the ground as she stepped on a huge root.

"Ok now someone tells me," said Tamakaro as she got up and went to touch the old tree for an entrance. Tamakaro went inside and start looking for a fungus sample. It was weird going inside a huge tree and looking for something that she needs to find. Tamakaro never felt that looking for something at first will be easy. Especially there is skulltulas around and other horrible creatures she was encountering.

"Well now some spirit likes me to go on an adventure. For Goddess sake I have to go through this mess and hopefully get back out in one piece. I might as well have some fun as I am down here," said Tamakaro. Tamakaro pays attention to her surroundings and try as much to hear and smell her way to this fungus.

"I should spend more time on the training grounds," said Tamakaro as she went more inside this tree and start to continue to search.


	42. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Finding the Fungus on a huge dead tree**

Tamakaro was searching on this tree and to her it was hard. The tree is huge and it is like finding a Gerudo Scarab under the vast desert. she was walking around and find so many things that can be a threat. Deku Babbas smacked her as she ran into them. Tamakaro of course killed them.

"Well you are dead babba and now I am going to use your stem as a stick to guide me," said Tamakaro as she grabbed the stick and use it to guide her. Tamakaro find some vines and climb up. As she climbing she can smell the skulltulas around. She use her magic and killed them. As she continues she tried to smell something different but smell nothing but a tree and a skulltulas from big to small ones.

"What is wrong with you skulltulas," said Tamakaro as she killed the one that was in front of her. As she got out she walked into a ledge, Tamakaro fell down the hole and landed on water. Tamakaro did scream until she landed on the water. A huge splash and Tamakaro got up out of the water and try to dry off her clothes. It was frightened for Tamakaro because she did not only see that hole but she did not know if it was a trap that she does not even know.

"Good thing there is no males around here or I will be in trouble. Well not really they will be in trouble," chuckle Tamakaro to herself. Tamakaro grabbed her clothes and got up to a point were she camp to get her clothing dry and continue on of her Journey. After her clothes are dry Tamakaro find a door that leads to another room. However there was not even a smell of fungus where she dropped and in the room she is in.

"Again with the skulltulas," said Tamakaro but there was something else in the room that is not skulltulas. Tamakaro can't put her finger to it. It is very faint but it is still there. As she finished killing the skulltulas this other thing was surrounding her. Tamakaro can't point her finger but she had no choice but to get ready to slain them.

"Great I do not know what the name of the vast desert you are, but you all are going to die in my hands," said Tamakaro as she got her scimitars ready. The creatures started to climb everywhere and was charging at Tamakaro. Tamakaro jumped out of the way and killed about three of them. As she continues, Tamakaro manage killed them all within an hour. Tamakaro was tired but those things were killed. Tamakaro waited for the smell to move away and find the fungus that she was looking for. As she started to find the last room, it was a dead end and no fungus smell. Tamakaro had to back track her way to the other areas.

"Great that room was nothing but a dead end. Might as well head back and find another way to get there," said Tamakaro as she got back to the room where there is water. Tamakaro went in the water that is ankle high and find a box of some sort that is right there. Tamakaro got up and more Deku Babba attack her and she killed it. Tamakaro rested at that area until she moved on.

"Ok now where should I go from here," said Tamakaro as she was standing there. She pace for a while and trip and fell again to the other hole. Tamakaro screamed and fell into the water area again. She got out and try to dry herself again and she smell something different around. She thought it must be the fungus she needed but it was a bunch of Deku Scrubs around and start moving around. Something about this tree got Tamakaro under a superstition. Something in here was not right.

"Ok I got this far but where is this stupid fungus. However, forget the fungus right now. There is something that is not right about this area. Something that I can't put my finger to," said Tamakaro. As a screech sound came and Tamakaro heard it from the door. Something on the other side gave Tamakaro a huge chill. Something that has been wrong ever since she entered this room.

"Well it is probably something but since I am down here and there is no way up. I am probably have no choice but use everything I have with me and fight this thing. Hopefully, I will go back and find a fungus that I was looking for," said Tamakaro as she got up and entered the room. The smell of something dead was around. Dead corpse as if there was a re-dead in this room. Tamakaro heard noise, but it is not a re-dead. It was the same noise she heard when she got here. Tamakaro does not want to take chances and started to get ready for battle.

"Ok whatever thing you are, come on out and show yourself," said Tamakaro. As the thing jumped in front of her growling and giving out a foul odor, Tamakaro was getting ready to use her techniques and whatever she has to kill this thing.


	43. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Battle with an unknown and obtain the fungus**

Tamakaro was frightened inside. This is not like the re-deads she fought inside the Stone Tower or anything she fought. The Goddess of Chaos test was not as bad as this thing in front of her. The creature was attacking and Tamakaro dodges. After she dodges, Tamakaro attack and nothing happened. It was like this for hours. Tamakaro started her light energy and shot it at the creature and it hit the ground stunned. Tamakaro start hitting the creature. This keeps on going until something happened with the creature.

"Now what," said Tamakaro as she pays attention to what is going on. The creature transforms again and this time it was harder than before. Tamakaro was trying to figure out how to handle this creature and again she manage to stunned it before she attacks. This was like this for hours and the battle was getting more fierce.

"If this is some sort of test, you are playing with me. I do not like people or things that playing with me," said Tamakaro as the creature transform but what was weird about this creature is that it look like her, blindfold and all. Tamakaro does not know what to do because the creature smell like her as well. This creature has the ability to transform into anything it pleases and kill its target that way. Tamakaro only stood there.

"What's the matter? You can't kill me. Oh well, I will just have this finish in no time," said a voice that comes out of the other Tamakaro sounded like her. The creature came rushing on the offense and attack Tamakaro. Tamakaro blocks it and parry the attack and attack back. The creature knows she was doing that and parry her attack. Tamakaro finds out this creature that look like her and have everything like her because Tamakaro can feel its aura as her own.

"I get it. You try to be like me in fighting style but I find out what you are weak against," said Tamakaro. The other Tamakaro is laughing and responded.

"You are a fool. You do not even know what I am capable of," said the other Tamakaro as she started to compose her light magic and shoot at Tamakaro. Tamakaro was shocked and now knows that this creature has not only copy her fighting style but her magic capability as well. Tamakaro was in a stuck situation.

"Ok that won't work," said Tamakaro as she got around and attack with dark magic. The creature dodge and laughs at her even more.

"You fool, I can copy both of your abilities," said other Tamakaro as she shot a dark energy at Tamakaro. Tamakaro started to shake and panic at the same time. She had never fought herself anywhere before. Even the Goddess of Chaos did not do this to her. It was something new and it was getting to her.

"Hahahahaha!!!!!! You finally found your match and now you will die here," said the other Tamakaro. As she was about to attack, a bright light was filled the room the other Tamakaro felt this huge light and started to get hurt. It was not only that the other Tamakaro transform into what the creature true self is. Tamakaro still was in a trance and could not snap out of. The creature has no odor or has anything resemble of anyone or anything. It has lost. Tamakaro finally got back to her senses and found a odor that she was looking for. The fungus that she has been looking.

"Very well done," said the creature. Tamakaro turned to it and was getting ready to fight.

"There is no need to fight. I had admit defeat. Excuse my rudeness. We shape shifters have been hiding for eons and I was told that this place was the safest place to be. However, I find it here that this tree is about to die or is dead. More creatures will come and will take this away from me," said the shape shifter.

"I understand. I would not like people come to my house uninvited. I was only here to get a fungus to replenish my eyes along with a powder and a purified water," said Tamakaro.

"Well the water I do not know where but you are welcome to take the fungus. It was started to hurt this tree even more than the creatures. Oh and let me show you the way out," said the Shape shifter.

"Thank you kindly," said Tamakaro as the light came and surround her. As soon she was in the ground felt different. She does not smell the trees anymore. In fact she smell water, lots of water.


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Lake Hylia**

Tamakaro felt weird but she is now where the huge water is. A huge noise came from somewhere on the lake and Tamakaro follow it. She had to put her fungus in a bag separate from the powder. After she put her things away, Tamakaro ran to the noise and find a house in the shore of the lake. Tamakaro knock on the door.

"Hold on a second. My alchemy just blown on my face," said an old voice inside the house. As few steps getting closer and the door open. The old man saw Tamakaro and was confused.

"Why is it a Gerudo is here," said the old voice. Tamakaro gave him a look and wondering what his house doing in the shore of the lake.

"I just heard some noises and I thought you were-," said Tamakaro as she got cut off by the old man.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No I am in no serious danger I was doing experiment with the purified Lake Hylia water and some of my chemicals. This whole lake is pure so it is easy to do experiments," said the old man. Tamakaro was relieved and now knows where her final ingredient is.

"Then I am sorry to bother you I must get something done," said Tamakaro. The old man look at Tamakaro and did not understand what she is doing.

"What is the rush, young lady. Are you waiting for someone here," said the old man. Tamakaro does not know how to put it.

"Well not exactly I was wanting some water for a potion that can cure for my eyes," said Tamakaro.

"Really? What happened to your eyes," said the old man. Tamakaro turned around and take off her blindfold and show the old man her eyes.

"I am blind," said Tamakaro. The old man studied Tamakaro eyes and chuckled.

"I see, these were done by the sands of Desert Colossus or Gerudo Valley. Normally a gerudo like you would be immune to these things but this is an odd case. Well I do not know how to cure it but if someone is willing to try then so be it. Here you can have my bottle of purified water and find the person that supposed to help you," said the old guy. As Tamakaro take the bottle and about to say thank you the ghost appeared in front of the old man and took over.

"Well you did a fine job getting the ingredients. Now give them to me," said the old man that is possessed. Tamakaro gave the guy the fungus and the powder. Tamakaro was hearing all these things and the spirit knocked Tamakaro out cold as he makes some potion to heal her eyes.

"Hey young lady are you ok?" said a voice. Tamakaro felt hazy and started to see the old guy.

"What happened?" said Tamakaro. The old guy cannot explain as well. He fainted as well but not as bad as Tamakaro did.

"You were passed out and when I checked your eyes again they are cured," said the old guy.

"I know I can finally see you," said Tamakaro as she touched the old guys face. Tamakaro was in tears as she was happy that she saw an old hylian guy wearing blue cap and a blue robe.

"Hey young lady don't start crying on me. Do you have anything else to do here," said the old guy. Tamakaro jumped up.

"Oh yeah I forgot I have to go back home. My sister will be worried about me," said Tamakaro, "Thank you very much." Tamakaro left the lake and start heading toward Gerudo Valley.


End file.
